The Loss of a Hero
by Majin Phoenix
Summary: After Buu's defeat, Trunks cannot shake the vision of his father destroying spectators at the WMAT. Gaining his son's trust once more will be the biggest test of Vegeta's life but can he accomplish it or will he forever be a monster in his child's eyes?
1. Chapter One: I Remember

**Disclaimer:** I in no way shape or form own the Dragonball/Z/GT series as a whole. All characters belong to their respective creator.

**A/N:** I had this idea and I really wanted to try it here on the site and get feedback on it. As you may have guessed, from my other story, I am trying to put together ideas that make you think "What if" or "What did happen during that time?" For this story I want to portray the question of "What if Trunks was there," If Trunks witnessed his father being the murderer he use to be how would it affect him? What would happen later if he remembered? Would it change anything? Read and find out. Rated T for language in later chapters. All reviews welcomed. Enjoy.

**Chapter One: I Remember…**

"Over there Goten, that's a good spot,"

Trunks pointed to a nearby tree outside the stadium hosting the world martial arts tournament. Straightening his body, he flew down toward the ground, flipping one hundred and eighty degrees, landing on his feet. Goten joined him close by transforming his super saiyan hair and eyes back to its normal state.

"Now we're in big trouble and it's your fault," Goten complained.

"Oh c'mon, that was fun," Trunks replied, transforming from his super saiyan ability back to his original state. "We could have beat 18 if she didn't destroy our Mighty Mask costume,"

"How did she know it was us?" Goten sat down on the long green grass beneath him, bring his legs inward allowing the heels of his feet to touch one another.

"When we turned super saiyan she must have figured it out. If we didn't transform she never would have known it was us,"

"Hm," Goten gazed up at the sky. "But now she knows and our moms' looked very mad at us. What do you think they'll say when they find us?"

Leaning slightly Trunks folded his arms against his chest. His left leg rose from the ground, the back of his heel pressed against the base of the tree.

"I don't know Goten; they probably are going to yell at us,"

Goten looked down at the ground, a lonely pout sat upon his face as if he could almost feel the inevitable coming down upon him from his mother. "What are we going to do now?"

Trunks was silent, his eyes staring toward the arena. He was unsure of the next steps the two could take.

"Well we can't go back inside right now, not with our moms' so mad at us but I don't know where else to go. Do you know where my dad and Gohan went?"

"Uh," Goten looked up at his friend. "No, they just took off so long ago and you wouldn't let me go see how Gohan was...he was hurt,"

"What was the point of going, Goten? Your dad was there and so was my dad. I'm sure he's fine," Trunks replied.

Goten looked pained, worry showing deeply in his facial features. "But what if he's not okay...we should go find him and our dads,"

Trunks stood up straight and dropped his arms to his sides.

"Do you know where they are?" he questioned.

"No...how do we find them?" Goten rose to his feet. "I don't feel them anywhere,"

Trunks gazed up the sky. The annoying sound of a sharp rumble took both of their ears by surprise. Glancing down, Trunks placed his hands over his stomach as the sound caught him off guard again.

"Well can we eat first?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry too," Goten replied, placing his hands upon his stomach as if he was trying to silence the rumbling noises from being heard.

"Why don't we go back to the food court? We're first and second place winners of the Junior Tournament so I'm sure we'll get treated like stars,"

Trunks smiled at his suggestion.

"We can't go there, remember? We didn't have any money to pay them and they might want us to pay for the first meal," Goten replied.

"Oh yeah," Trunks glanced upward, taking the memories of earlier and picking through each scene within his mind. "I guess we can't go back there,"

"So where do we go to get some food?" Goten inquired.

Trunks lowered his eyes to the ground. He concentrated hard, or so it seemed, on finding an answer to the perplexing puzzle of finding a morsel of food to fully satisfy their enormous Saiyan appetites.

"We could always get someone to get us something to eat," he replied.

"But who can we get? Our moms are inside and they are mad at us," replied Goten.

Trunks nodded. "Yeah and I don't want to get yelled at before I eat. They might yell for hours,"

"Hours?" Goten shook his head. "I can't wait that long to eat,"

"Then we better come up with another plan to get something to eat and make sure we don't run into our moms'"

-. -. -. -.

The boys slowly crept along the inside of the holding grounds of the Martial Arts Tournament. Inching against every wall, Trunks glanced outward from left to right and only when the close was clear did he wave his hand back toward Goten, letting him know the coast was clear.

"Why can't we just walk like normal, Trunks?" Goten asked, creeping up behind his friend.

"We can't let people notice us. They could go tell our moms' and then they'll know where we are,"

Goten prepared to respond when the sound of people approaching made his hold his tongue. Quickly he felt Trunks' hand press against his chest, pushing the two back against the wall as close as possible.

"Don't make a sound," Trunks whispered as he glanced upward. The sounds were coming from the opposite side of the wall, the sound of two gentlemen talking amongst one another.

"Can you believe those two punks pretending to be Mighty Mask? Their parents should be embarrassed," one of them spoke.

"I knew they would be no match for that blonde hair girl. They were a joke to begin with. I knew it was kids all along," the other one spoke up.

Down below on the other side of the wall, Trunks gritted his teeth, glaring upward at the sound of the two men speaking about him and Goten.

"Well we better get back. It's Hercule vs. that blonde girl and that should be interesting," said the first man.

"Right, I'm sure Hercule will destroy her with one blow," the other one replied.

The two chibi's remained silent as he and Goten heard the sound of the men's feet running from where they once stood. Soon the entire area was silent once more.

"That was a close one," Goten spoke, running the back of his shirt against his forehead. He moved away from Trunks arm and stood on the left side of him. "Let's go get something to eat,"

Trunks was silent. Goten raised his eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

"Are you listening, Trunks?" Again. Silence. Taking a few steps, Goten appeared in front of Trunks, staring into the young boy's face. "What's wrong?"

"Those guys were talking about us..." Trunks raised his closed fist. "We could have beat 18 if she didn't find out it was us,"

"Well what can we do now? They won't let us compete," said Goten.

"Let's get something to eat and then we can check out the rest of the fight. Hercule isn't going to win anyway," Trunks replied.

-.-.-.-.

He and Goten hurried over to the food court, smelling the aroma of freshly plated food being presented to customers sitting near an open window. The sound of Goten's stomach growling cut through the air like a swift knife.

"Trunks…I'm really hungry,"

Trunks gazed at the waiter walking in from the kitchen, the door swinging behind him. His eyes fell upon the four trays held above his head on a large round carrying tray. Trunks smiled, looking over at Goten.

"We're going to eat. Just leave it to me. Stay here,"

Silently, he crept into the eatery, his back pressed against the wall. His head moved from left to right to ensure no one had notice his entrance. Feeling satisfied, Trunks scurried over to a small plant and crotched down against it, again ensuring he was not detected. He crawled slightly away from his hiding place, watching the waiter open a nearby stand and place the large brown tray on top.

"_There are no customers near those plates…if he moves I might be able to grab the plates," _

Trunks crotched on the tips of toes, preparing to run out and grab the food as fast as he could, hoping he would be able to make it out of there without being caught.

"Excuse me mister,"

Trunks drew his attention from the door to the waiter he was attempting to run up against to see Goten standing in front of him, his knees held close against one another and his fingers tucked between his legs. He was twisting from side to side.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Goten whined, jumping from side to side. "Where is the bathroom?"

The waiter looked dumbfounded, glancing from side to side as if to locate the parents of the needy young child before him. He couldn't find anyone jumping up to retrieve the small boy, sighing beneath his breath.

"It's in the back kid. Go by yourself, I have to get this food to the customers," said the waiter.

Goten looked pained as he rushed past the waiter, walking through the swinging kitchen door. "In here?"

"No No kid, not in there,"

The waiter hurried after Goten, rolling his eyes and mumbling under his breath about lazy parents. Trunks smiled, he saw his opportunity. With quickness, he hurried over to the abandoned trays and lifted them from their setting. He hurried toward the doors, holding the items above his head.

"Hey, that's our food!' a belligerent round man shouted as he rose from his table, throwing the napkin from his lap to the top of the table.

Trunks grinned and hurried out of the door, dashing as fast as he could to the other side of the wall. He tried to make it a point to avoid people walking about, all surprised by the young boy with the tray in his hands but he wasn't going to stop. He hurried over to the tree he and Goten first approached and set the trays down.

"That was close," he brushed his hand against his forehead as a smiling Goten approached tying the string around his pants, holding it against his waist. "Nice distraction Goten, I got some food,"

Goten stared at the food and smiled. Placing his right hand against the back of his head he smiled increased in size. "No problem, let's eat,"

The two sat on the grass and ate as quickly as they could, two plates each. Setting the bone from a piece of chicken on the plate, Trunks sat back and pat his hand against his stomach.

"That was good,"

Goten smiled, setting back against the grass. "What do we do now?"

As the two mustered over what their next step should be, the sensation of enormous power brought both boys to their feet.

"Wow Trunks, do you feel that?" Goten inquired.

Trunks nodded. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The walls inside his mouth became dry as he focused on the large energy source.

"Let's go Goten; it's coming from the stadium"

Goten nodded his head took the air, following his friend back into the stadium to find the source of the power they were feeling. The two hovered above the crowd, eyes on the center ring. Their hands shook simultaneously and a large lump appeared in their throats.

"What's going on?" Trunks questioned staring at the members in the ring.

"That blast is too big…he can't hold it," Goten cried out, watching the scene unfold.

The two watched in horror, each one screaming out in protest as the blast blew through the stands, hitting innocent people and obliterating them on contact.

Trunks swallowed hand, landing down on the east side of the stands. He stood against the balcony, his shaking hands gripping the rails and holding onto them with a force that could easily snap the painted metal rods in half. His knees trembled, visibly moving all the way down to the tip of his toes. His blue eyes were open wide, gazing upon the figures standing in the center of the ring. He recognized them with ease although he wished he never saw any of them or the brutal attack created by the one he never thought would raise his hand toward anyone outside of battle.

"Trunks...did you hear me," the sound of Goten's voice spoke. "Isn't that my dad and Gohan and your dad?"

Trunks swallowed hard. "Y-yes...it is,"

His breathing became labored. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Jumping up, he braced his hands upon the horizontal bar of the railing and propped his body up for a better view although the scene remained the same regardless.

"What's wrong with your dad?" Goten asked, joining his friend on top the railing. "Why did he do that?"

Trunks was silent. Glancing through the lower portion of his eyes, he glanced at the large hole that now emerged from the stands were hundreds of fans originally sat perched enjoying the day's festivities. They were gone, as if they were never there. His eyes drifted further, deep within the destroyed city as the trail left buildings in ruin. The blast was intense, that much was certain, but to him that didn't matter. The only matter he was concerned with was the person who was responsible for the massive destruction.

"Dad..."

Goten blinked his small eyes and continued to stare at the arena floor. "Your dad hurt all those people," Trunks frowned. "Why did he do that?"

The lavender hair child turned his head abruptly toward his childhood friend. Goten was taken aback at the wave of water resting against his friend's eyelids. They stood as firm as a wall despite their liquid nature. He knew almost instantly Trunks was doing his best to keep them from showing his emotions albeit his temper beat his tears to the punch.

"I don't know, okay?" Trunks turned his head forward once more, staring down at his father. "Something is wrong with him. That's not my dad,"

"What do you mean?" Goten leaned forward, catching his balance against the rail so not to plummet forward into a few scared spectators frozen in fear in their seats. "That looks like him,"

"That's not my dad!" Trunks shouted punching his fist against the edge of the railing. Goten watched his friend then turned back toward the arena.

Trunks couldn't hold his composure; his entire body began to shake. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't deny that was his father standing there in the middle of the arena floor having a conversation with relatives of Goten's family. The outfit and the hair were dead ringers for the man he grew up under but something was different but he couldn't place his finger on just what that was.

"Ah, he's going to do it again!" Goten shouted.

Trunks shook himself from his own mental thoughts and watched as his father extended his right arm toward the arena stands, his palm facing outward. His jaw dropped open and the tears he once held in place could no longer be suppressed.

"Dad no!"

His cries went unanswered as he witnessed a single blast created in the palm of his father's hand attack people within its vicinity, obliterating them on contact. He held onto the railing, reeling from the aftershock of dust and debris. He could hear Goten's cry out his name as he too, Trunks figured, was trying to keep from being blown from his current position. Trunks shut his eyes tightly; he couldn't deny what he had just seen. His father was a murderer. A female scream made his raise his head upward. He recognized that voice. Opening his eyes, he was frozen in fear as he witnessed his mother and friends just a few inches from the recently placed hole in the arena stands.

His stared at his mother. The fear on her face, the tears in her eyes. It was as if that was all he needed to witness. His demeanor stiffened greatly. His eyes moved over to his father, the sinister smirk cascading across his face. Trunks was baffled. Did his father take pride in almost killing his mother? Did he see her there? Was he aiming for her and their friends? He couldn't silence the questions as they ate at his mind with no intentions of ever becoming full.

"Trunks," Goten said grabbing his friends arm. "We have to get out of here or he's going to kill us too,"

Trunks shook his arm away. He wasn't leaving. How could he run and leave his mother to perish at the hands of his own father. No, running away was not an option.

"I'm not leaving. Dad almost hurt my mom and your mom and grandpa too,"

Goten looked surprised, tilting his head upward and viewing the presence of his mother and grandfather holding one another in fear. His eyebrows lowered, his hands shaking while forming into tight little fists.

"We aren't leaving," Trunks spoke, his eyes squarely on his father. He pressed his feet against the top of the railing, ready to propel his body off toward the arena floor.

"Wait!" Goten reached out toward his friend. "We can't go down there. Your dad will kill us for sure,"

"I don't care!" Trunks glared at his friend, lines of tears sliding against his cheeks. "He tried to kill my mom and your mom. I want to know why!"

"But Gohan and my dad are down there and my dad is a Super Saiyan so does that mean he's going to fight your dad?" Goten questioned, turning his eyes toward his father.

Trunks shook his head. "No. I want to talk to my father. Ask him why he tried to kill my mom. I have to defend my mom,"

"But Trunks, you can't fight your dad...can you?" Goten questioned.

Trunks was silent. Fighting his father was something he was use to in training but could he take on his father on a level not even he was sure he could compete on? He shook his head. Images of his frightened mother haunted his thoughts. He had to defend her. He was taught to always defend her so did it matter if he had to defend her against the one who taught him the same rule? As conflicting as they assumption was, he realized he didn't have time to fully debate on the correct answer.

"Hey Trunks, look they are gone," Goten pointed toward the arena floor. "Your dad and my dad and Gohan and that other guy is gone,"

Trunks lips trembled. His teeth clenched angrily. "No!" Standing upright on the railing he looked around but all he could witness was the collection of people trying their best to protect themselves and the unlucky groups who suffered greatly for no reason at all. He looked at his mother who wept against the shoulder of Goten's mother. He wanted to reach out to her. Wrap his arms around her waist and help her stop her tears.

"I'm going to go check on my mom," said Goten, hopping down from the rail. Trunks remained still. "Aren't you going to check on your mom too?"

"I'm going after my dad," Trunks replied. He turned his head away from his mother, no longer being able to bear looking at her cry.

"But don't you want to see if your mom is okay first?"

"I know my mom will be okay. Your mom is there. If we go over there we'll just ask why this happened and I don't think they know why it happened," replied Trunks. Goten nodded his head in agreement. "I'm going to find my dad and make him tell me why he tried to kill my mom,"

"And my mom too," Goten added.

"Right," said Trunks.

He looked over once more at his mother. He could see her shaking, the concern worry and pain all visible through her eyes. She hadn't seen him and he didn't want her to see him, not just yet at least.

"Let's go,"

The two young boys took to the air as fast as they could so not to gain any attention to themselves. They disappeared quickly into the sky flying as fast as their energy could take them.

"Hey Trunks, do you know where we are going?" Goten questioned, flying parallel to his friend.

"I'm tired of telling you Goten," Trunks glanced at his friend then looked forward. "To find my dad,"

"I know that but where is he and Gohan and my dad? They disappeared before so how do we find them?"

Trunks held his ground. He hadn't thought of that. So preoccupied with finding answers he didn't realize he didn't have a clue where to actually find his father to gain those responses.

"If he hurts more people then can we find him?" Goten asked.

Trunks stared at his friend. Is that what it was going to take? More people dying at the hands of his father in order for him to locate him. He couldn't stand hearing innocent people crying out in fear and pain before they failed to exist any longer all because of his father. He clenched his hand into a fist and shook slowly.

"That might be the only way..." He shot a stare at Goten. "...but we will keep looking too just in case,"

Goten nodded his head.

The two boys shot away again into destinations unknown, only relying on the sad hope that more people would come in contact with Vegeta so then and only then they could catch up to him and find out the truth.

-.-.-.-.

Trunks sat upright in his bed, puddles of water settled around his body and dripped against his forehead. He inhaled sharply and exhaled just as quickly. He glanced at his bedroom clock, 4:15 am it read in loud red neon lights. He brushed his hand against his hair, also moist with sweat. He couldn't shake the dream that continued to haunt him since the first time he laid eyes on his father and the murderous look in his eyes. He shook his head. He refused to tell anyone what he witnessed, outside of Goten of course. His father was a murderer and yet everyone cheered and celebrated his collaboration of saving the Earth, forgetting he was the reason they were brought to the place of the dead. Well he couldn't forget, he refused to forget the disturbing image. His father was no longer his hero, just a dangerous man who no longer had a son.

**To Be Continued...All Reviews Welcomed**

A/N: Just a FYI, Goten and Trunks are age 7 and 8, respectively. This takes place just a few weeks after the defeat of Buu which also for this story it also takes place after that party Bulma threw. Just helps the story along better that way.


	2. Chapter Two: Did you just say that?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or any characters. Everything belongs to their respective creator.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I appreciate your feedback and hope it continues so I can improve as a writer and get these chapter out as fast as possible. Reviews help me do that (hint hint hint) As I wrote this chapter I started to notice that Trunks gets very dark from the usual attitude you are all probably use to. I decided to just go with it and show his attitude and emotions. He is, after all, his father's son, even if he doesn't believe that to be true any more.

-.-

**Chapter Two: Did you just say that?**

-.-**  
**

His arms were aligned in a straight line, parallel with one another. His hands shook and yet he tried to conceal them by letting the tips of his fingers set against the palm of his hands creating small fists. He stared onward into the distance, seeing nothing but blue skies and clouds above him and a dusty brown sandy ground miles beneath him. His mind was elsewhere, however, lost within its own thoughts and curious questions.

"Trunks, earth to Trunks, snap out of it,"

Shaking his head, Trunks glanced to his left side to see his friend flying alongside him, staring at him with concern on his face.

"Are you all right? You aren't answering me," Goten spoke, a slew of worry edged into every word as they came outward.

"I'm fine Goten, let's just hurry up and find my "dad","

Goten studied his friend some more, taking into account the way his face contorted when he said the word "dad". It was not hard to see that any reference to Vegeta caused the young saiyan to develop a sense of fury in his eyes. Goten began to slow down, gazing into the eyes of Trunks brought back the image from the tournament, the crazed look in Vegeta's eyes as he desecrated nearby spectators. The similarities were enough to cause him to possibly think of turning back and checking on his mother as he previously wanted to do.

"What are you slowing down for, Goten?" Trunks' words caught Goten by surprise.

Trunks grew impatient awaiting his friend's response. He had little time to concern himself with idle talk when he had much bigger issues to deal with.

"Trunks, what are you going to do when you see your dad? He looked scary back there and you look scary now," Goten replied.

Trunks eyed his friend then looked away, focusing on his energy and their direction.

"Are you saying I look like him?" Goten was silent, although Trunks responded, not giving his friend an opportunity to answer the question. "Well I don't look like him, I am nothing like him,"

"Like your dad?" Goten spoke but quickly regretted the use of the patriarch label, placing his hands over his mouth.

Trunks stopped in midair, moving in front of Goten and staring into his eyes. Goten, held in mid-air as well due to Trunks sudden abrupt stop and could only return the look. He shivered, the look in Trunks eyes bringing chills down his small spine.

"That guy was not my dad. My dad would never ever do that," Trunks spoke through gritted teeth. "Don't call him my dad,"

Goten nodded, keeping his hands placed over his mouth. He gave himself a mental note to watch how he referred to Vegeta from that moment on. Trunks gave Goten one more look over then began flying once more, Goten slowly following close behind. The two flew side by side, neither speaking to one another until a sight caught both their eyes.

"Trunks, someone's coming," Goten pointed his left index finger in front of his body, addressing Trunks attention toward the small sparkle in the sky heading their way. He smiled. "It's Videl,"

Trunks was silent as he and Goten continued to fly further through the sky. As the image flew closer he grunted. It was in fact the daughter of the current World Martial Art's Champion. The two boys slowed their energy down to a near halt, floating in the air as the young teenager approached the two.

"Goten? What are you doing out here?" Videl questioned, glancing back and forth between the children.

"We're trying to find our da-" Goten gulped as he caught a quick glance from Trunks, correcting himself mid-sentence. "-my dad and Gohan,"

"Gohan just took off a while ago. They were going to take on some Buu character. That big red guy said he was really strong," Videl replied.

Goten seemed amazed, as Videl re-laid the full story to the boys but Trunks face remained unchanged, his attention focused still on his own thoughts.

"So my dad and Gohan went to fight the monster?" Goten questioned as Videl finished the story.

"I believe so but that was such as long time ago. I'm such a slow flyer but I bet I'm not far from the stadium now. How's my dad doing in his match?" Videl responded.

"Um, I don't know. We left after we got busted fighting as Mighty Mask," Goten replied with a sheepish smile on his face, completely amused by his response. Videl on the other hand seemed confused as she tilted her head to the side and gazed at Goten's reaction.

Trunks let out a long sigh. "Let's go Goten, we have work to do,"

"Work?" Videl stared at the lavender haired Saiyan, still looking confused. "What are you two going to do?"

"We're going to go find Trunks' dad and-" Goten was silenced by a sharp jab to his right side by the elbow of his companion. He quickly dropped his hands over the wounded area.

"-we're going to go find Goten's dad and brother. Let's go Goten," Trunks retaliated.

Encasing his body in a white aura, Trunks flew past Videl, not awaiting Goten's response. Goten watched his friend go then glanced at Videl.

"Sorry we have to go, bye Videl," He waved and lifted his aura, flying after Trunks.

Videl spun around and watched the two boys disappear into the sky like a fading mirage. She continued to look puzzled but with no one left to question she left all conclusions to the wind and decided to only focus on the rest of her flight back toward the stadium.

"Hey Trunks," Goten called out, catching up with Trunks burst of speed. "You didn't have to be mean to Videl. She's going to be my new sister,"

"We don't have time to stand there and talk Goten. We have to find out why those people were killed by my father," Trunks replied.

Flying slightly to the side so he could get a clear view of his friend, Goten pointed a finger in Trunks' direction. "You said father. I thought you said he wasn't your father?"

"I said he wasn't my dad, Goten, pay attention," Trunks answered, rolling his eyes slowly.

"Uh, what's the difference?"

Trunks was silent. He wasn't sure what the difference was. As far as he was concerned he always addressed his father as being his dad but for some reason he could not put his finger on saying the word "dad". To him, it did not seem deserving of the person who could kill people without a care. Saying "father" seemed colder, less personal and as far as he was concerned he would never address the man who trained him something so personal again if he could help it.

"Just forget it..." Trunks stopped flying and looked around. The sound of ringing evading his space. He quickly placed his hands against his ears, trying to protect his sensitive hearing from the damaging effects of the annoying ring. "...what is that?"

-.-.-.-.-

Sitting upright in his bed, Trunks glanced around, adjusting his eyes to the incoming sunlight creeping through his bedroom window. The ringing continued much to his chagrined. Glancing over he read his alarm clock, 9:00 am in red neon lights. Pressing his left palm over the top of the device he silenced the disturbance once and for all.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Trunks extended his arms in the air, fully awakening from a restless night sleep. Kicking his covers to the end of the bed, the young Saiyan jumped down onto his bedroom floor. His usual method of running out of his bedroom and down the stairs to say "Good Morning" to his parents didn't set well with him this morning. Maybe the reoccurrence of his dreams had something to do with that, he wasn't so sure. Trunks took his time, even going as far as to spread the linens and comforter back onto his bed, tucking the ends beneath the corner of his mattress. He couldn't remember a time he actually did just that and honestly didn't see what the big fuss was about, it was going to get messed up again once night fell once more.

Bending down at eyes level, he reached under his bed and retrieved his green boots with yellow painted tips on the front. He glanced around, searching for his slippers but gave up immediately. The top of his bed may have looked neat and organized but underneath it looked as if he had slept there, played there and sadly even eaten there without ever cleaning up. He understood now why his mother always insisted he clean under his bed though he never saw a reason to. Setting his boots aside, Trunks reached under his bed and began to remove small items one at a time, continuing to break out of his rather normal routine.

Downstairs, Bulma glanced at the round clock hanging above the doorway to the kitchen with a puzzled expression. She glanced down at the watch on her wrist but already knew the two times would be in sync with one another. She had set every clock in the house to run on the same time as the world clock so she knew ever second that ticked away was precise. She glanced around the kitchen, silence. The absence of her husband was expected. She knew his schedule like clockwork, no pun intended, even after the world was safe once again. Bulma felt the movement on his side of the bed and soon the cold air hitting her barely nude body as he departed from their sanctuary and disappeared at the crack of dawn. Hearing the gears and low mechanical voices from the gravity room told her exactly where her husband was so she did not expect to see him any time soon, at least for another hour. What puzzled her the most was her son and his presence missing from the kitchen table. He was always up early to eat then beg her to go visit Goten or go train with his father but today he seemed to be running a bit late. Bulma didn't want to worry herself if she didn't have to, leaving it as his sleeping in later then usual.

"I guess I could let him sleep in just this once,"

The silence was broken as the phone in the kitchen began to ring, once then twice. On the third ring, Bulma had the receiver in her hand and pressed it up against her ear.

"Thank you for calling Capsule Corporation, how may I help you?" she spoke slowly so each word could be heard.

"Bulma? It's me, Chi-Chi," the voice on the other end responded.

Bulma sighed and smiled, leaning against one of the kitchen counters. "Hey Chi-Chi, sorry about that. Someone got the personal number to the house so until we can get someone to change it I've instructed everyone to answer the phone professionally just in case,"

"How did the number get out?" Chi-Chi inquired.

"Hell if I know, people are always looking into knowing personal information about people but it will be fixed today."

"And you've gotten Vegeta to answer the phone professionally?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma held back a strong laugh and instead let a small chuckle be heard. "Vegeta never answers the phone so I won't have to worry about him,"

The sound of Chi-Chi's laughter on the other end made Bulma's smile increase.

"Well I called to see if you've seen Goku or Goten this morning. Those two have disappeared and it isn't like them to miss breakfast,"

"Sorry, I'm missing my family as well but only one can be accounted for. I think Trunks is upstairs still asleep though. He and I were going to go into town for a little bit. Why don't you join us?" Bulma asked.

"What am I going to do in the city? I have a lot of cleaning and clothes to wash here. I can't just let it all just sit here," Chi-Chi responded.

"Just let Goku take care of it,"

The two women shared a boisterous laugh.

"No, that's okay," Chi-Chi spoke as the laughter began to fade. "I better stay home and take care of it,"

"Okay but hey, Goten can still come over. Trunks usually gets bored and disappears within five minutes of being in the city when I shop so I'm sure he'd appreciate having Goten there with him," said Bulma.

"I will let Goten know. He and Goku just returned. I can see them racing to the house. Goku can drop Goten off after breakfast. I'm sorry to end our call right now but you of all people know what I'm about to face so I'll talk to you later,

Bulma removed the phone from her ear as the dial tone appeared. Hanging the receiver back upon its base, she smiled. She could imagine the stampede of two hungry Saiyans, probably dirty from their time together, insisting on eating over cleansing themselves. She looked around the kitchen; she was still left alone with nothing more then the ticking of the second hand moving slowly on the wall clock.

"I better go wake Trunks up," she spoke a loud, walking out the kitchen and heading up the small flight of stairs to the second of many levels that made up her home.

She walked down the hall, still smiling at the thought of Goku and Goten sitting down at that moment inhaling the meal Chi-Chi more then likely spent hours on preparing. She shook her head. She hadn't seen her family come together like that in such a long time and she wondered if she should expect that things could change so quickly after the intense battle against Buu.

_"It still would be nice..._"

She shook her thoughts aside and knocked on her son's bedroom door. She could hear the sounds of movement inside.

"Well at least he's awake,"

She turned the bedroom door and pushed the door open but she did not enter the room. She couldn't. It was as if her feet were literally attached to the carpet beneath her. There was her son, awake as she had suspected due to the sounds she heard but what she had not anticipated was his room straightened and in order. The bed was made, his toys were put away, his desk was clear of debris and the chair was pushed in its place. She took a step back; maybe she had the wrong room.

"Morning mom," Trunks spoke, placing the green boots he grabbed earlier in front of his closet door. He stared at the surprised look on his mother's face. "Is something wrong?"

Bulma shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. She obviously had the right room, she couldn't think something so ridiculous as she did a second ago.

"Trunks...you cleaned your room? Why?" Trunks shrugged. "I've been after you to clean this room for days now,"

"Guess I just felt like cleaning it," Trunks replied.

Bulma smiled, not fully paying attention to the tone of her son's voice. It wasn't its usual cheerful tone but she was too occupied with noticing the cleanliness of her his room.

"Well come downstairs, breakfast is ready," Trunks didn't reply. "And Goten is coming over soon so make sure you're showered and dressed before then. I have to go into town and you two are coming with me,"

Trunks gave his mother a stiff nod of his head. He watched as she smiled proud and closed his bedroom door. He glanced around his room. Even he was surprised at the work he did and at such an early hour of the day. It wasn't like him at all but he was happy, the thoughts weren't there any more, at least for that moment.

Stripping out of his pajamas, he walked to his closet and retrieved his robe. Sliding his arms into the robe, he tied it against his waist and opened his bedroom door. He walked down the hall then stopped. Turning his head to the right he listened as he heard his father training immensely behind the gravity room door. He frowned. He could hear each attack, each punch and swift kick to the air. His father was training once again but for what? Buu was defeated so what need was it to train unless he had another purpose, he had more people to hurt without remorse.

_"Snap out of it,"_

"Trunks!"

Trunks glanced upward at his mother standing over him, her hands on her hips.

"You're suppose to go shower. Don't even think about joining your father in that room. Now get in the bathroom and wash up,"

Trunks didn't reply but did follow his mother's orders. He walked by her side and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and making sure it was locked from the inside. Disrobing, he cut on the water, allowing the mist of steam to cover the room before stepping under the scolding water and bathing himself.

_"What if he is training to hurt more people? Or mom? No, what am I saying? He always trains but even then I have to wonder why did he train so hard before? Was it because he was going to do this? Kill people? Try to kill my mom?"_

Minutes ticked away with Trunks standing under the water, allowing the liquid to splash against his hair and skin. He continued to think of his father and all the training he's ever seen him do. Questions flooded his mind, the real reasoning his father would push himself to train even if the world was at peace, what was the point of it he wondered.

_"He always said it was to be stronger then Goten's dad...but was that just a cover to throw us off what he really wanted to do?" _

The idea seemed farfetched but in the back of the young Saiyan's mind it was right on the spot. He had to consider it. Why else would someone train so hard when there were nothing worth demonstrating the results with? It was a ruse. Trunks decided his father was playing everyone and he was not going to fall for it again.

"Trunks? Are you still in there? Goten is here, you've been in there for over twenty minutes," his mother's voice echoed into the steamy bathroom.

Turning off the water, Trunks climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel. He ruffled the cloth material over his hair and against his body before placing his robe back against his body. Unlocking the doorknob, he pulled the door open and was greeted with his mother looking down upon him. Bulma swatted her hand in front of her face as the steam finally found a release from the confinements of the once occupied room.

"Looks like you got nice and clean. Well hurry up and get dressed then come downstairs to eat. We'll be leaving soon," she said.

Trunks nodded his head. Turning to the right he proceeded back toward his room but kept the thoughts from his shower clear in his mind.

Slipping his feet into his green tipped boots, Trunks stood up and straightened the white shirt he decided to wear for the day. He glanced down at his green pants and tucked the lining of the pockets back in their place. Satisfied, he opened his bedroom door and turned to the left only to freeze where he stood. There in front of him stood his father with a white towel around his neck and waist, he had clearly just emerged from the bathroom.

"So was it you who took all the hot water?" Vegeta questioned as he leered down in his son's direction.

Trunks was silent. His small hands shook at his side. He had tried his best, since peace was brought back to the Earth and his dreams started to return, to keep his distance from his father. His light eyes stared into his father, not afraid to look away. He wasn't going to back down. He still needed answers. He didn't forget. He wasn't going to forget. His body flew forward toward his father, as Vegeta grabbed his son by the shirt and pulled him off the ground. The two continued to stare into one another's eyes.

"Boy did you hear me? I had to take a cold shower," Vegeta said, releasing his son's shirt and letting him catch his balance. "Next time save some hot water or you'll be bathing out back like Kakarot and his brats,"

Trunks bit his tongue. He wanted to lash out, get his answers but he knew he wasn't ready. He couldn't take on his father and even if he could he still wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. On the outside his composure seemed calm but on the inside a brutal battle was brewing and he wasn't sure how long he could keep his feelings from exploding. Noticing his father growing impatient with his lack of responding, he nodded his head.

"Sorry father," Vegeta grunted. Taking that as his acceptance, Trunks brushed by his father, shoving his hands into his pockets to keep the fact they were still shaking a secret.

As he passed Vegeta glanced back at him. He waited a moment and listened as the sound of Trunks heels pressed against each step until they faded once he reached the bottom. Turning his head, Vegeta walked on toward his bedroom to clothe himself for the day.

"About time you got down here?" Bulma spoke as she set a cup of orange juice in front of Goten, who himself sat with a smile on his face chewing happily.

"Hi Trunks," he spoke, bits of food flying out of his mouth and landing on the table top.

"Hi Goten," Trunks took his seat at the table and glanced at the plate of food in front of him. "Did Grandma make this?" He eyed the fluffy omelet on this plate.

Bulma huffed, placing the back of her hands on her hips. "And what makes you ask that? I could have made that for you,"

"Your Grandma made it," Goten whispered, leaning closer to his friend. "I saw her,"

"I heard that Goten," Bulma harped, silencing the young Saiyan. She watched as he buried his face back into his plate and continue to eat. "Trunks, have you seen your father? Is he still in that room of his?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulder and began to eat. After the encounter from earlier he couldn't bring himself to discuss his father. Internally he was beating himself up, questioning why he felt fear in getting the answers from not so long ago. He had a right to know so why didn't he ask when the opportunity came forth? He was unsure.

"Trunks are you listening?" Bulma questioned, setting a glass of orange juice in front of her son.

"I don't know where my father is," Trunks replied.

Bulma stared at her son. Something seemed off, her woman's intuition was telling her that much but as to what the problem actually was she was clueless. His demeanor was different. It was as if in a span of a few hours he went from a content child to an angry one. She frowned. She knew her husband must have had something to do with this.

"Trunks, what's wrong?" she questioned. Trunks was silent.

"Woman, where is my plate?" Vegeta's voice sounded as he entered the kitchen.

Bulma held her tongue for a second, still staring at her son and noticing how he sunk lower in his seat and developed an angry look against his facial features. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn she heard a low growl. Glancing at Goten, she figured he must have heard it too because he too was now looking at Trunks.

"Woman!" Vegeta yelled much louder then before. "What is wrong with you all and acting as if you can't hear me? Maybe if I destroy something you'll hear me clearer,"

_"Just like you destroyed those people?"_ Trunks questioned silently to himself.

The silence began to eat at Vegeta's nerve. No one spoke or addressed his statement. He tried to hold back his will to demonstrate the seriousness of his words.

"Vegeta, your plate is right here," Bulma finally spoke, pointing to a large plate at the end of the table. "But I need to speak to you first,"

"I came down here to eat. Not to hear you talk. It's too early for this, woman," Vegeta replied, making his way toward his breakfast. His attempt was halted by Bulma standing in his way, her arms spread out to the side.

"Now, Vegeta or I'll give this meal to one of the boys. I'm sure they won't mind,"

"I won't!" Goten yelled happily, rising from his seat but slowly sat back down as Vegeta's glare immediately met his eyes.

Grumbling, Vegeta turned and walked toward the living room with Bulma following close behind. Once she was sure they were out of listening range, she began to speak.

"Vegeta, have you noticed anything strange with Trunks? He hasn't been saying much this morning and I even saw him cleaning his room,"

Vegeta stared at his wife for a few seconds then brushed past her, heading toward the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you going, Vegeta? I'm not done talking to you," Bulma shouted after him.

"You called me away from my breakfast because the boy cleaned his room? Have you lost your mind? I'm starving. I don't have time to stand here and listen to this nonsense," Vegeta replied.

"It isn't nonsense. Did you speak to him today? Are you the reason he's so upset this morning?"

"Why does it always have to be my fault the boy is moody? If anything it's you being so soft on him. That's why he needs to get his ass back in that gravity room and train like a real man, not the little boy you parade him around as,"

Bulma frowned. "Just go see if he's okay. If you didn't say anything to him then it could be anything. I'm just concerned,"

Vegeta prepared to protest but thought against it. Any opposition to her statement and he may never eat. As much as he loved a good argument, he knew he could never match her mentally with his stomach so empty. He sighed and turned toward the kitchen area.

"Boy! You okay?" he shouted.

Bulma became angered. That wasn't close to the way she expected her husband to find out what was wrong with their son but she gave in. What more could she expect from him when she was depriving him of a meal.

"I'm fine!" Trunks shouted back.

Vegeta turned toward Bulma. "Satisfied,"

"No, I'm not. He obviously isn't telling the truth and I think I know why," Bulma mused.

"If you know why then why in the hell did you make me ask him how he was doing?" Vegeta scoffed. "I'm going to go eat,"

Bulma quickly grabbed her husband's hand.

"Vegeta, I think he's upset you don't spend enough time with him. I mean, it hasn't been that long since Buu and you haven't really spent that much time with him since. The last time I recall you actually doing something with him is when you went against your word and knocked him down when you found out he could transform into a Super Sayian," she said.

"Woman, I told you before, I didn't mean to punch him in the face and I took him to the park out of keeping my word, not going because I went against them, that is all. Stop bringing that shit up, it's old news." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You figure a way for me to spend time with him if you must but I'm going to go eat before then,"

Bulma smiled and released her husband's hand. Leaning up she placed a kiss upon his cheek. "Thank you Vegeta,"

Mumbling something along the lines of "yeah yeah" Vegeta turned and started up the stairs.

"Wait, where are you going? Aren't you going to eat?" Bulma questioned.

"Eat what? That cold block of eggs in the kitchen? When you heat it up let me know and I'll come back down,"

Bulma shook her head as Vegeta disappeared up the stairs. She couldn't be upset with his tone at the moment. His agreeing to spend time with their son was more important to her. She turned to walk back into the kitchen as Trunks and Goten walked out.

"We're finished," Goten said proudly as if he had completed a huge project.

"That's good. You two get ready. After your father eats we all will head out," Bulma replied.

Trunks whipped his head upward in his mother's direction. Had her heard her correctly?

"We all who?" he questioned.

Bulma smiled. "You two, your father and myself, we'll all be going out together,"

Trunks cringed. He was not prepared for that announcement. He usually hated going shopping with his mother and bringing Goten along was suppose to be his way of actually enjoying it but now, now he knew he was in for a long day.

"Goten and I can stay home," he spoke, trying to keep his anger under wraps.

"No you two are not now sit here while I go fix your father something else to eat," Bulma replied, stomping her foot on the floor to emphasis her point.

Trunks frowned. He couldn't believe this. A day with that man? It was making his skin crawl. He watched as his mother disappeared into the kitchen then turned toward Goten.

"We're not going to spend the day with them," he said.

"We're not?" Goten questioned. "Then what are we going to do?"

Trunks was silent. He hadn't thought that far ahead but there was no way he was going to spend his day in the company of a killer.

-.-

**To Be Continued…All Reviews Welcomed**


	3. Chapter Three: Temper Temper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or any of its affiliated characters. Everything belongs to its respectful creator.

**A/N:** The symbol, (**-.-.-)** will be used to let you know we about to head into a flashback or have just ended a flashback. The flashback will be between that symbol, just an FYI.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. The story is progressing well and I'm taking everyone's suggestion to heart. I am reading all reviews and each suggestion helps me continue and you may see me use your ideas as we go forward. I will give full credit of course to anything I use from anyone's reviews. Enjoy the newest chapter. It is a little long, maybe not so much, so I hope that's okay. I didn't want to cut anything out so it can set me up for the next chapter after. Anyway, enjoy.

-.-

**Chapter Three: Temper Temper**

-.-

Bulma huffed impatiently as she stood in the middle of a crowd of people all walking in the opposite her position. She gained a few angry looks from people as they walked past her, upset she had literally stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, holding up obvious walking space. She didn't care about their stares. Her eyes were more focused on the trio dragging their feet steps behind her. Two garnished sullen expressions while one lost his attention to the crowded streets.

"Goten, pay attention and watch where you are walking," she called out to the youngest saiyan in her group who continued to look around at each individual that walked past him.

She had to turn the corner of her mouth upward just a bit, the look of fascination on Goten's face was quite a sight. She had to remind herself that his seeing day to day city life was something he was not familiar with.

"Wow," Goten spoke, a huge smile on his face. "There are so many people out here,"

He couldn't stop his excitement. Growing up in a small secluded area kept him from experiencing life on the outside. The tall buildings, the heavy traffic and all the people; it was an experience he could never get use to.

The crease at the ends of Bulma's mouth turned downward as she watched the last two members of her group. Walking with his head lowered and his arms folded across his chest, Trunks kept his eyes toward the ground. He walked a few steps behind Goten but reminded himself to keep a good pace so he wouldn't end up so close to the final member of the group. Behind him was Vegeta, walking with his arms folded across his chest as well. He kept his head upward, glaring holes into his wife as he neared her.

"Woman, I'm not taking another step until I get something to eat," he spoke as he stopped walking just a few inches behind Trunks.

"Vegeta, you ate before you left the house. Don't tell me you are still hungry," replied Bulma.

"Of course I'm still hungry," Vegeta unfolded his arms, extending his left arm and pointing his index finger in Bulma's direction. "Who told you to throw out my breakfast and cook that crap you served me?"

"You ate it didn't you? I didn't hear you complaining then," Bulma retaliated.

Vegeta huffed. "Only because that paste was cutting off my airway as I tried to eat it. Now I'm not going any further without real food,"

Bulma and Vegeta stared at one another, neither one backing away.

"We will get something to eat a little later, I promise," Bulma spoke, a light smile creased on her lips.

Vegeta smirked. "You better keep that promise, woman,"

Wrapping her arms around her husband's waist, Bulma pulled her body close to his. "Don't worry,"

Vegeta blushed, mumbling beneath his breathe. "..we're in public,"

Trunks grimaced. His strides grew long and hard in unequal balance to the shortness of his legs. He had to get away quickly. It made him sick to his stomach seeing his parents so in love, especially after his father's actions and the tears he remembered his mother shedding.

Goten blushed as he tried to keep pace with his friend. "My parents do the same thing now that my dad is alive again. It's so gross,"

Trunks was silent. Although he agreed with Goten, that was the least of his concern with escaping.

"Where are you going?" Goten questioned.

Trunks stopped walking, that was an open question. He raised his head and looked around his surroundings. Nothing but adults walking in each direction around him and tall buildings within his view. There was no escape. Taking to the air would draw far too much attention plus he was sure once his mother caught hold of him he'd get scolded and that was something he was not about to have happen. His distraction gave Goten the opening he was looking for, the ability to climb up on his friend's shoulder so he could possibly see what Trunks could not.

"How about we go to that park over there?" Goten pointed out in the distance.

Trunks frowned, twisting his body in such a way that Goten could not contain his balance. Glancing to the side, Trunks watched as his companion landed back on his feet, a deep scowl on his face.

"That wasn't nice, Trunks. I was just trying to help find somewhere to go," he said.

"Stop taking everything so serious, Goten...you saw a park?" Trunks questioned.

The anger on Goten's face melted away as a smile appeared similar to snow fading against the sun's rays. He nodded his head quickly, clenching his hands into small fists.

"Uh huh," He pointed in the same direction as previously. "Right over there,"

Trunks glanced over his shoulder, at the fawning of his mother over his father. He rolled his eyes. Distance at that moment seemed best and he was not going to let his opportunity get away from him. He did not speak a word but walked past Goten in the direction of their escape.

"And just where are you two going?" The sound of his mother's voice catching his ears.

Trunks stopped but refused to turn around. He could feel his mother's stare baring down against the back of his neck. His turning around would only confirm the obvious.

"Trunks and I are going to that park over there to play," Goten said.

Trunks didn't look at his friend either but could imagine a large happy grin across his face, the typical sign he was overly enthused. Trunks waited for a response from his mother but it still hadn't come which threw the young saiyan off. He was sure she would exert her authority and demand they continue forward with her original plan. So why wasn't she speaking?

"I'll take them,"

Trunks spun around immediately upon hearing those words. He looked at the person who spoke them, his father. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. His plan was being thrown to the wind but what puzzled him the most was his father's brazen approach. He volunteered to take them to the park? Trunks shook his head. In all his years he's never heard his father volunteer willingly to accompany him anywhere unless there was something attached to it so why now? He couldn't understand it.

"That's a great idea," Bulma spoke happily, clasping her hands in front her face. "You can spend a lot of time with Trunks in the park. Push him on the swing or something, kids like that, you know?"

Vegeta scoffed. "I am not pushing him on a swing. I am going to watch them and that is it. This also counts as my spending time with the boy so do not ask me do it again, you understand?"

Trunks watched the exchange between his parents. It was not the first time he heard his father speak such strong words toward his mother, in fact, that has always been his way since he first became able to understand what words and tone actually became when used together. A person could say something simple and based on their tone it could be taken one way or another, positive or negative, that much he knew. Despite that, however, he had to open and close his hands against his side. The tone was no different then what he was use to but it made him wonder and question could something follow that tone now? The possibility his mother could be in danger was a far fetched suggestion but then again he knew his father didn't mind doing things in front of a crowd with witnesses all around him.

"Vegeta," Bulma continued her conversation with her husband. "You play one game with him in the park if you want it to count as your quality time. I don't care what it is but it better be something that makes him happy, now do you understand?"

Vegeta grumbled beneath his breath but nodded his head, taking her suggestion and keeping it within the back of his mind. He would just have to find something to do with the boy as quickly as possible as not to dwell on staying within the children' company for long.

"Then it's settled," Bulma turned toward her son. "Your father will take you and Goten to the park. Go easy on him," She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I refuse,"

"Huh?" Bulma's eyes opened to the sight of her son standing still, his stance ridged and his arms crossed tightly against his chest. He was angered, the scowl on his face was a clear sign he was displeased.

"Goten and I can turn into Super Saiyans, we helped save the world from evil and the last thing we need is a babysitter," Trunks continued.

"Babysitter?" Vegeta questioned. He walked over to his son. "I am no ones babysitter, boy, do not mistake me for one of these weak humans around us. If you want to go by yourself then so be it but you will watch your tone in your mother's presence,"

Trunks tossed his head upward, moving a few strands of hair away from his eyes. He did not meet his father's stare and instead turned toward his friend and gestured with his head the direction the two were soon to depart in.

"Let's go, Goten,"

Vegeta growled. The lack of respect was once again starting to burn within the core of his body. He would not tolerate it, that much was for certain, regardless of where they were positioned he would get respect one way or another. Extending his right arm, he roughly caught the cloth of his son's shirt within the palm of his hand, the lining of the shirt covered by his long fingers.

"Now you see here boy-"

"-get your hands off of me," Trunks pulled away, the lining of his shirt ripping as his body jerked away from his father's grasp. His head turned toward his mother as the sound of her gasp drifted into his mind and brought his thoughts back to the last time he heard that sound.

_"She gasped...just like at the tournament...his anger is showing again. Is she afraid?"_

He had little time to consider his own question as he felt the tight hold of his father's cold hand wrapped around his throat. His feet kicked against his opponent. Was this actually happening? He could hear his mother's cries. Was this his dream all over again?

"Vegeta stop it!"

Bulma ran over, placing her hands over her husband's arm that held her son within the air. She could not see the look on her son's face, as his eyes laid close. She feared for him. Turning toward her husband, she stared into his eyes.

"Vegeta let him go now,"

Vegeta kept his eyes on his son, his grip loosening until they held nothing but air. His breathing slowed down, his heart catching up with his burst of anger. The sound of his son hitting the ground brought his eyes downward, watching his son cough violently with his eyes raised, staring into his own. The two did not look away, they kept their stares firm, almost daring the other to blink or get distracted.

"Vegeta..."

Bulma released her husband's arm but placed her hand on his shoulder. He had calmed down, much to her joy. She ignored the stares from the people who stopped to watch the proceedings in front of them. Her concern were clearly on more important matters. Bending down, she attempted to reach toward her son but the look in his eyes made he freeze in place.

"Don't..." Trunks replied in a raspy voice.

His legs shook as he stood up, his right hand still rubbing his sore throat. It was no dream. His father had tried to kill him in front of a crowd of people. Trunks could only imagine the thrill going through his father's body at producing a kill in front of a crowd. He had enjoyed it before hadn't he? What would make this time any different?

"Trunks are you okay?" Goten questioned, standing like a lost child who could only stand back and helplessly watch the assault like everyone around him.

"I'm fine," Trunks replied. He tried to keep his eyes on his father but subsided, looking away and toward Goten "Let's go,"

He did not wait for an answer or permission to leave. He took to the air immediately without concern for all those who just witnessed his use of flight. He did not look back, the open skies his only vision. He could hear Goten faintly call after him but he did not answer. His only concern was following his original plan, he had to get away, before he did something he'd truly regret...

**(-.-.-.-)**

Trunks laid his body out against the ground, a light wind kicking up an array of dust and small particles. His eyes were locked on the plump rubbery being a few feet from his position and the small bug like person speaking beside him. The area was silent, anyone who had made their presence there long gone. He clenched his hands, slamming them into the dirt below.

"That must be Buu," Krillin spoke, having been revived from the previous state of stone along with Piccolo. "Funny, he doesn't look like a threat,"

"Keep your guard up, there is no telling what he is planning on doing," replied Piccolo.

Trunks ignored their idle talk, mentally yelling at himself for ever coming to this particular location.

"What's the matter, Trunks?" Goten inquired, seeing the seething anger on his friend's face.

"I should have gone to where your dad and my father were fighting. We shouldn't have come here and now…now I can't even feel my father's energy so I don't even know where he is," He gritted his teeth. "He could be anywhere by now,"

"I don't feel my dad's energy either…" Goten lowered his eyes.

Trunks continued to growl beneath his breath. His opportunity was lost. He made the decision to follow the power level of the Buu monster at the included suggestion of his friend but at what price? He would never know the truth and now he had this to deal with. He couldn't see how his day could get any worse.

"Do you guys feel that?" Piccolo announced.

Trunks raised his head, he could feel it just like any other person could and he knew immediately whom that was.

"_My father…"_

As those words flowed through his thoughts a gust of wind kicked up even harder then before. Trunks turned his head, shielding his eyes from the dust that encased him and the others. Glancing above his forearm, Trunks saw a shadowy figure emerge through the dust and debris. Although looking like a shaky silhouette he knew who that was, he could tell from anywhere despite the distractions. It was his father standing proud, a smirk cascading across his face.

"It's him," he shouted, lifting his body from the ground, holding his balance with his palms pressed against the dirt. "It's my father!"

"Trunks, calm yourself. The last thing Vegeta will want is for you to get in his way," Piccolo coaxed as he eyed the young Saiyan.

Trunks scoffed. He had no intentions of joining the fight, at least not at that moment. He kept his eyes firm in his father's direction. His opportunity had finally returned and he was not going to let it slip away from him again.

"Trunks, is he going to fight that Buu monster?" Goten asked turning toward the person in question.

"I don't know Goten, it sure looks that way, but that isn't my concern," Trunks replied.

"Is it because of what he did?" Goten continued to ponder. Trunks frowned, turning toward Goten with a cross look on his face.

"Of course it is Goten. That's the point of us being here right now. I want answers and I'm going to get those answers,"

"Answers?" Krillin looked perplexed. "Answers to what?"

"Vegeta did a very bad thing earlier," Goten turned toward Krillin. "He hurt a lot of people back at the World Tournament. He made this big blast and it destroyed part of the city,"

"Vegeta…" Krillin looked pained as he glanced out onto the field at the warrior in question. His nails dug into the dusty ground below. "…Vegeta how could you do that?"

Trunks lowered his head. The feeling of guilt and shame covered his body like a thick overcoat that could not be removed. He couldn't shake the feelings overcoming his body. Digging his hands into the dirt, he began to grab as much as he could, rubbing it against his bare arms.

"Trunks, what are you doing?" Goten was puzzled.

Trunks ignored his question, continuing the rub the dirt against his skin. His vision became blurred, the sting of tears welling in his eyes obstruction his sight. He was disgusted. The dirt on his arms crumbling to the ground, leaving only a small tan against his skin. He couldn't cleanse himself, which brought out more of his frustration.

"Trunks,"

He glanced up at the caller of his name, Piccolo. The two shared a look. The young saiyan's eyes shifted, as Piccolo continued to study him. In silence, they spoke a language no one else could understand but the message was clear.

The sound of a large explosion caught the group's attention. Turning back to the battlefield, Trunks frowned. His father was fighting, as he could have only suspected. He lowered down to the ground, watching his every move.

"Hey Trunks…" Goten whispered as he too lowered his body to the ground to enable a better view. "…What if that Buu monster kills your father?"

Trunks raised his head for a second then lowered it back to the ground. He hadn't thought about that. In essence he knew his father was strong, he could never dispute that, but he hadn't considered his father possibly loosing his life before he could gather his information. He shook his head, he couldn't let that incisive thought affect his original goal.

"My father will be fine. He will defeat that monster-" He smirked. "-and then I'll take him on and get the answers I want,"

"You'll take him on? What do you mean?" Goten continued to pry.

Trunks remained silent. Could he actually take on his father? He wrestled with that question continuously as the battle ensued. His father had strength, the power of his Super Saiyan form overwhelming, but in-between his madness he saw an opening, an opening he was sure not even that monster saw. He knew his father better than anyone and by the end of the fight he would gather his answers, even if he had to defeat his father to obtain them.

**(-.-.-)**

"Vegeta, have you lost your mind!" Bulma shouted, her palms slamming against the unstable tabletop she and her husband occupied. "You attacked your own son,"

Vegeta picked up his large plastic cup and inserted the tip of his straw into his mouth. Taking small gulps, he placed the cup back on the table and picked up a wrapped rice ball. He unwrapped his delectable treat and took a large bite.

"Vegeta are you listening to me?" Bulma rose from her seat. "Why did you do that to Trunks?"

Vegeta continued to chew. "The boy needs to learn some damn respect," He took another bite. "I will not allow him to disrespect me,"

"Disrespect you?" Bulma folded her arms against her chest. "I thought you were upset with him because of the way he spoke to me,"

"Same thing," Vegeta shrugged his shoulder and unwrapped another rice-ball. "The boy is too cocky for his own good,"

Bulma turned her head upward, pushing her nose into the air. "Sounds like a little version of you if you ask me,"

"I didn't ask you,"

Bulma huffed, turning her head back in her husband's direction.

"Vegeta, you didn't have to be so rough with him. Something is going on with him and-"

Vegeta took a sip of his beverage and slammed the cup down on the table. "-yeah I know. I have to spend time with him but I will not tolerate his lack of respect and that is the last time I'm going to say that,"

Bulma was silent. There was nothing more she could say on the matter and yet she was intrigued. Although his demeanor had calmed from earlier, she could not help but study his posture and the way he spoke his words. He was as strict as any father, even if his methods were unorthodox to say the least. Could she fault him for his temper after knowing him for so long? She couldn't, that much she knew for sure.

"Just what the hell are you staring at, woman?"

Bulma smiled. "You have something on your face,"

Vegeta grunted and continued to eat his food. "The boy will be headed home soon. We will see him then,"

Bulma blinked her cerulean eyes two times. "How do you know he's headed home?"

"I said he'll be headed home soon. I know the boy," Vegeta pushed the wrapping of his food away. "Let's go,"

Bulma watched her husband rise from his seat in which she followed suit. She proceeded to gather his trash and discard of it but the feeling of his hand against her wrist halted the action from continuing.

"Leave it, someone will pick it up,"

"Right, just like when you're at home and coming out of the gravity room with your dirty clothes are strewn about. That someone is me, Vegeta, and you don't have any maid's outside of the home or have you not realized that after all of your years living on Earth?" Bulma questioned.

"So, you are considering yourself a maid?"

Bulma paused, taking her husband's question into consideration. Did she just refer to herself as his maid inside the home? She replayed her statement in her mind, growing angry by the end of the final word she had spoken. She did call herself a maid, how idiotic.

"You know what I mean,"

Releasing her hand from his hold, she gathered his items once more and placed them in the proper bins. Vegeta grinned.

"Looks like I do have a maid here outside of the home,"

Bulma let her anger subside. She could only smile at the light chuckle her husband exhibited after his brazen statement. He was something else to her, even with his temper, but she never questioned his love for his family, even if he would never utter the exact words.

**(-.-.-)**

Goten cheered from the sidelines as he, Krillin and Piccolo watched the battle ensue between Vegeta and the monster now known as Buu. Trunks kept his eyes low; monitoring his father's movements, even punch thrown, every blast fired. He studied his energy, the flow of pressure that consumed his form before and after it was released in an attack, just as his father had taught him. In fact, everything he was witnessing was lessons come to life in an actual battle and although he wanted to cheer on his father for practicing what he preached he held his tongue. He did not feel there was anything to celebrate, even if his father had delivered some good attacks.

"C'mon Trunks, your dad is kicking that Buu's big butt. He's going to win," Goten spoke cheerfully.

"Yes Goten," Trunks kept his eyes on the fight. "I see that,"

The battle grew intense, Vegeta pressing his hands out in front of his body, unleashing one of his most deadly attacks, Final Flash.

"This is it, Vegeta is going to win," Krillin shouted, the loud inclusion of Goten's cheers echoing against the rocky mountainside.

As if the words spoke were lined with a dreaded curse, the group could only watch in horror as Vegeta became entangled with the rubbery lining of Buu's antenna. The shock look across their faces remained as Vegeta became nothing more then a punching bag at his enemies expense.

"Trunks, your dad is in trouble. We have to help him," Goten cried out. Trunks growled beneath his breath, his fingernails digging deep within the dirt. "Trunks snap out of it. Your dad is in trouble,"

Trunks stayed firm. "Goten…"

Quickly the young Saiyan covered his mouth. "Sorry Trunks, I didn't mean to say he was your dad…but he's in trouble,"

Trunks nodded his head, content with his friend's apology, but could feel his anger growing substantially.

"_My father can't die to that thing. If he dies, then how will I get the answers I need? I can't let him die, no, not before I get what I came here for," _

Trunks anger grew beyond its point; he could no longer control its desire to break free. Without another word, he flew from the safety of his position, transforming into a Super Saiyan.

"_Don't you dare die on me, not until you answer my question," _

Extending his right foot, Trunks brought his heel against the cheek of Buu, sending the creature crashing to the ground below. He wasted little time, hurrying to his father's side to release him from his potential demise. Grabbing the rubbery contraption, he began to pull as hard as he could.

"Let me help, Trunks," Goten spoke, landing beside his friend and assisting with the release of Vegeta's limp carcass.

The duo tossed the slippery item aside and gazed upon the body before them. They watched his chest, breathing in a irregular pattern but he was breathing, that's all that mattered.

"What do we do now? He looks pretty hurt," Goten assessed.

Trunks kept his eyes on his father, both his hands opening and closing against his sides. There he was, the man who destroyed hundreds of lives without an ounce of remorse or regret. There was the man he once called dad, the hero in his eyes at a point in time. Everything shattered like glass in an instant and he refused to remember that part of his life anymore.

"My son…" Vegeta spoke between violent feigning coughs, grasping at each breath he took. He slowly sat up, inching his way onto the soles of his two feet. "…Trunks,"

"We came to help you," Goten spoke proudly. "Together we can take that Buu monster,"

Trunks kept his eyes lowered, feeling torn. They had a common enemy, that much was true, but he was raised to fight against those who were a threat to the world he lived in and if that was true then wouldn't that make his father his enemy as well? He refused to dismiss that conclusion as he had his previous ones. The logic was there, sealed in invisible concrete, his father was the enemy.

"Trunks, I have been there since the first day you were born and yet I have never once held you," Vegeta spoke, taking his son's attention.

Trunks gazed upward, in his own thoughts he had completely dismissed his surroundings. He stared at his father, the blood caked around his eyes and falling down against his cheeks. He was a more then a little worse for wears but that didn't matter. He was the enemy and all enemies would eventually have to be destroyed.

"Come here son,"

Trunks had little time to react as he felt his father embrace him, holding him close against his bruised body. He froze. This type of emotion was something he had to admit he never witnessed from his father.

"_Is this a trick? Is he trying to get me to drop my guard so he can attack?"_

"Come on, stop it," Trunks pleaded, trying without ease to release himself from his father's grip to no avail.

"_He's holding me so tight. If I can't break free from a hold like this how can I even think of attacking him for the answers I need?"_

"You've made me proud, my son,"

Trunks gazed upward, taking a last look at his father. His memory faded as he felt something sharp hit him and darkness succumb his every will.

**(-.-.-)**

"Trunks? Snap out of it," Goten whined as he shoved his friend's shoulder.

Blinking, Trunks pressed his hands against the beads of grass beneath him and turned toward Goten. The pair sat out in a small field, surrounded by lush grass and a flowing stream. The scenery was beautiful, but the tranquil silence was what attracted Trunks to the area in the first place.

"Hey Goten..." Trunks began, not waiting for a response. "...do you remember when we first saw Buu and my father was fighting him?"

Goten gazed upward, trying to recall the memory in question. "Um...a little. I remember he got beat really bad,"

"Do you remember he gave me a hug?"

"Yeah that was weird," Goten started to laugh.

Trunks didn't find the humor. "...I don't remember what happened after that. Do you?"

Goten's laughter subsided and he brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around the base of his legs.

"I remember I was biting my thumb..."

"Goten!" Trunks turned his head and immediately glared at his friend.

"You asked what happened and I'm telling you. He was hugging you and then he hit you and you fell"

Trunks blinked. Had he heard that right?

"Yeah, you were knocked out. I couldn't believe it," Goten continued with his story.

"Then what happened?" Trunks inquired.

"Um...I remember I asked him why he hit you but he didn't tell me why and then I remember waking up with everyone at the lookout,"

Trunks grabbed a few lines of grass within the palm of his hand. His father had knocked him unconscious, Goten as well? He couldn't believe it.

"W-why did he do that?"

Goten shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe he wanted to fight Buu by himself,"

Trunks refused to accept that response. What sense did it make to hug your child, embrace them, then knock them to the ground? A final show of love? Trunks couldn't comprehend that fact, he wasn't accustomed to the emotions of a hug from his father but the knowledge of being hit, that seemed more common.

"Goten," Trunks rose to his feet. "I'm heading home,"

"Right, I better go home too. I bet my mom made a big lunch," Goten replied rising to his feet as well.

The two nodded and waved farewell before departing in their separate ways. Closing his eyes, Trunks inhaled a small breath of air. The day had given him more then he could have ever hoped for.

"_I'm going to have to keep my eyes alert at all times. I won't let him get to me again,"_

Trunks nodded at his thoughts before pushing his aura forward, extending his speed toward home.

Bulma slid her fingers against her left arm, standing in front of a large window in the living room. Her eyes scanned the skies as the orange and yellow rays from the sun beamed in her direction. Her eyes squinted causing her to raise her hand and press it against her forehead. She smiled as a twinkle in the sky became visible.

"Trunks is coming home. Vegeta where are you?"

Silence. Bulma glanced around. She could feel the temple on the side of her head tightening as she walked into the kitchen to locate her missing husband. No one there.

"Where is he?" she placed her hands on her hips. "He said he'd talk to Trunks,"

She could hear the door opening and closing, the sound of footprints heading in a familiar direction. She knew she had to get there before he disappeared. Walking in a quick pace, Bulma caught up to her son as he stood half way up the staircase, his hand holding the rail with a squeeze.

"Trunks..." She stood before the bottom step. "...did Goten go home? How are you doing?"

There was a slight hesitation before Trunks spoke. "Yes and fine. I'm going to bed,"

"Do you want me to wake you for dinner? It is still a little early. I can put together a lunch for you," Bulma replied.

"I'm fine,"

Bulma watched as her son continued up the stairs. She lowered her head. He was in pain, but which pain was hurting him the most she wondered. Her head lifted at the muffled sounds coming from the floor above her. Curious, she started up the stairs making it to the top. Looking down the hall way she saw the door to the gravity room closing and her son continuing his slow movement toward his room. She frowned. She knew immediately what had transpired and she did not like it in the least

Frustration set upon the facial features of Bulma, her eyes narrowed, nostrils flared and lips parted in a sinking scowl. She was anything but a person who felt jovial at the moment. She brought her index finger against a small button on the panel near the entrance to the Gravity Room.

"Vegeta, open this door right now or else!"

She released her finger but eagerly pressed the button once again, knowing she was going to receive an answer that quickly. It wasn't in her husband to respond from one small threat.

"Do you hear me Vegeta? Open this door right now,"

She waited a few seconds, her left foot tapping lightly against the carpeted floor below her feet. She prepared to press the button once more when the door began to open and her husband stood before her with a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Are you happy now woman? I can't even train in peace with you yelling like that,"

Bulma stared at her husband. Normally the appearance of his coming out of the gravity room was one which always sent her heart into overdrive. The sweat stuck to his chiseled arms and chest, giving it almost a sultry look which she could never ignore. At least normally she couldn't ignore the way he looked, she had to ignore it now because there were more important issues to address then her own fantasies and needs.

"I told you to talk to Trunks and what did you do? You went into your stupid Gravity Room to train," Bulma spat.

Vegeta scoffed. "I spoke to the boy. He said he was fine, case closed now get out of my way. I'm going to go get something to eat,"

Vegeta attempted to walk past his wife but found it difficult as she moved from left to right, halting any attempt he could make to get by her.

"He is not fine, Vegeta, or are you too consumed in your own activities that you haven't noticed?" She held her arms at her side but kept her hands in tight fists. "Something is wrong with him,"

"The boy said he was fine. Stop treating this so seriously, that is what is wrong with you Earth women. You treat nothing as serious and when something serious does come along you dismiss it as being nothing. Now step aside. I'm not going to repeat myself again,"

"Oh yeah?" Bulma stepped closer to her husband, standing within an inch from his face. "What are you going to do if I don't move?"

The two stared one another down, their eyes locked in anger against the stubbornness of the other. Neither spoke or made a move. It became nothing more then an adult version of a classical staring contest, which either were prepared to back down from.

"How the hell am I suppose to know if something is wrong with the boy if he tells me he's fine. He is a Saiyan, if he says he is fine then he is fine. Stop treating him like he's some pathetic hu-"

"Human? So we're pathetic now? Just because we show our emotions? Well earth to you, Vegeta, you Sayian's need to express how you feel more often," Bulma folded her arms across her chest. "If you did then maybe you wouldn't spend so much time in that stupid room training for nothing,"

"So now I'm training for nothing? Okay, say that again when the Earth is in danger. Don't expect me to save you when the time comes," Vegeta turned his head away.

Stomping her feet, Bulma leaned upward, pushing her face closer toward her husband. "You wouldn't dare leave me alone to defend myself if the Earth was in danger,"

Vegeta was silent. She was right. He would never leave her in harms way but her attitude more then made him consider the possible opportunity if it came to that.

"Now see here Vegeta," Bulma extended her arm, pointing the tip of her fingernail against his chest. "You are going to talk to Trunks. He barely said three words today to either one of us that wasn't drenched in sarcasm. You can expect that type of reaction but I won't accept it,"

Bulma clasped her hands in front of her chest and gazed upward.

"My little guy has never ignored me before,"

Vegeta was baffled as his wife continued to exhibit different emotions less then a few seconds apart. Being angry was one thing but now she looked downright depressed. He had to stare at her a little longer remembering the last time he saw her in such a sullen state, before their son was even born.

"Fine," He turned fully in her direction. "I will talk to the boy if it will get you to shut up,"

Bulma smiled, lifting upward and stretching her arms around her husband's neck. She planted a small kiss against his left cheek.

"Thank you Vegeta. I'll go and fix you something to eat for cooperating,"

Vegeta developed a ghastly look on his face that resembled fear. He took a step back and shook his head.

"I said I'd talk to him, no sense in punishing me further before I get a chance to do as I said I would,"

The anger on Bulma's face returned. She turned on her heels and began walking down the hallway. Her hips moving from side to side.

"You don't know what a punishment is until you end up sleeping by yourself tonight, you jerk,"

Vegeta smirked as he watched his wife disappear around the corner, the sound of her footsteps against the stairs echoed against the walls until they disappeared completely. He sighed. Now he had to talk to his son against his will.

_"That woman will worry herself till the end"_

Vegeta stood standing in the hallway much to surprise. He wasn't moving. The thought of having to have a talk with his son drawing forth a set of nerves he had been trying to avoid for years. He never had to speak to his son outside of a few greetings or grunts or to encourage him to defeat his rivals son. Now he had to speak to him outside of battle and it brought something upon the great Saiyan warrior that he's rarely felt in his life, fear.

_"What is wrong with me? I've conquered planets, destroyed the most evil the universe could create and yet I stand here afraid to talk to my own son? Am I going soft?"_

He growled and turned back toward the gravity room. Pressing in a few numbers into the console keypad, he watched as the door re-opened to grant him access to his sanctuary.

_"I can talk to the boy in a few hours. The woman never said it had to be right now,"_

Vegeta chuckled to himself as the door closed behind him vowing to ignore any and all interruptions that would keep him from completing his intensive training until the inevitable talk with his son was due.

**To Be Continued...All Reviews Welcomed**


	4. Chapter Four: The Proposition

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball/ Z/GT or any of its affiliated characters. Everything belongs to their rightful creator.

**A/N:** Here is Chapter Four. It is a fight based chapter so please enjoy. Let me know what you think. It's my first attempt at establishing fight scenes. Given the base of this story as a whole this will not be the last one.

.-.-.-.

**Chapter Four: The Proposition**

.-.-.-.

Trunks tossed and turned beneath the sheets of his bed, kicking his legs wildly. His body became drenched in sweat as if his it were trying to remove the horror within itself with each liquid drop that formed. His teeth were clenched, his fingers digging into the mattress beneath him.

"H-He's dead..." he called out in his sleep.

Trunks couldn't control his actions, his body flailing about without pause. His breathing became heavy, each breath becoming more difficult to take. He could no longer take it, his impulse to awake consuming him and he sat up right in his bed. His right hand moved onto his chest, his labored breathing still attacking him with a vengeance.

"So whose dead?"

Trunks eyes opened wide, taking in the voice that cut through the darkness of his room. He knew that voice, dreaded it speaking in his direction, but there it was, the voice of his father. He lowered his hand from his chest to his bed, gripping onto the wrinkles in his sheets. The actual sensation of the cloth rubbing against his skin made everything come alive, this wasn't a dream anymore.

"Father..." he raised his head toward his window.

There in the windowsill sat Vegeta, his right leg hanging loosely against the window's edge while his left leg remained on the window's ledge where his body was positioned. He gazed upon his son, eyeing his movements, the tension in his fingers as they tugged at his sheets. He couldn't look away.

"On your feet,"

Trunks gasped but regained his composure just as quick, returning his father's stare. How long was he there? Long enough, Trunks assumed, from the question that was addressed to him, which in itself, left him completely puzzled.

_"Did I mention who was dead? What else did he hear?"_

The sound of his father jumping down onto the floor brought the young saiyan back to reality. The street lamps outside gave a glow against his face so Trunks could eye every feature more clearly than when darkness consumed his room. His look was stern, angry in fact. He shook his head.

_"What else did I say in my sleep?" _

"I will not repeat myself again," Vegeta reached out and grabbed a hold of his son's bedding, pulling the covers and dropping the large clutter of cloth onto the floor.

His eyes never shifted from his father as Trunks slid out of his bed, his hands clenched at his sides.

"What is this about?" he questioned.

Vegeta continued to eye his son but did not reply to the question. Instead, he stepped over the bundle of sheets lying on the floor and approached the bedroom door. Trunks continued to watch his father, witnessing his door opening and the light from the hallway drawing into his room.

"Where are we going?"

Vegeta held onto the doorknob and glanced back toward his son. "You have aggression and your mother wants me to spend time with you. We will spend time how I choose and I choose to beat you black and blue in that room until all of that aggression is gone,"

Trunks was hesitant. He glanced at his alarm clock, a time of 7:15 pm well within his eyesight. It wasn't too late and yet he couldn't see the point of his father's madness.

"Does mom know about this?"

Vegeta growled, leaving the bedroom door ajar and talking slow methodical steps toward his son.

"It is none of her concern, boy, now I will not tell you again. If I reach you before you get out of that damn bed you will not like the result of what happens,"

Trunks growled, watching every step his father took toward him. He had to consider his options and quickly. A fight in his bedroom wouldn't be the smartest path to travel. His thought moved to his mother, her walking in to see everything turned upside down and his father beating on him without care. He smiled; maybe he should let his mother witness the true person she continued to fawn over day in and day out. The possibility of the aftermath drowned Trunks mentality to the point he didn't notice Vegeta looming over him with his temples enlarged on the sides of his head.

"Boy!"

Trunks couldn't react fast enough to release his left arm from his father's grip. He clenched his teeth, the feeling of his father's fingers seeping through his skin and rubbing against his bones.

_"Damn..."_

"I said let's go,"

With a jerk, Trunks started to move, his father's fingers removed from the base of his arm. Standing upright, Trunks kept both of his arms at his side. He refused to show any attention to the throbbing sensation brought on by his father's use of discipline. He acknowledged he now had a weakened spot on his body, mentally noting he would need to protect that area when the fighting began.

He was silent as he took the lead, walking ahead of his father out of his bedroom and down the hall of their home. He kept his eyes forward, open and alert to any sneak attacks; he couldn't be too sure what would happen with the person following close behind him. He turned the corner, standing in front of a large metal door with a small panel to the left of it. Reaching up he began to press a series of numbers in the order the code required to open the training room door.

"C'mon, hurry up. I'm dying to get in there and start fighting," Vegeta coaxed to the right of Trunks as the green light appeared on the control panel.

Turning the knob, Trunks walked inside. The lights were bright and everything seemed calm, at least for that moment. He knew, in a matter of seconds everything would change for the worse. The sound of the door closing jolted his nerves, his body reacting accordingly.

"Scared, son?" Vegeta inquired, a smirk immediately finding a place on his still features.

Trunks frowned, cursing himself for jumping on account of a door closing. He knew he would have to find a way to atone for that behavior later on. He kept his eyes on his father, watching every move he made. He took a step back as Vegeta began to stretch, his eyes never glancing Trunks way even for a second.

"What is wrong with you, boy? You haven't been in here that long and you've already forgotten the basics? Start stretching, you are not getting out of this, do you understand?"

Trunks gave a stiff nod and began stretching his arms. He knew he wasn't going to get out of the battle but his biggest concern at that moment was whether or not he'd get out of the room alive...

**.-.-.-.**

Trunks closed his eyes, the sound of his best friend crying beside him, the news of two deaths clearly overwhelming.

_"My father...he's dead?"_

He could not stop questioning the obvious. Before him stood the figures who brought down the news and yet he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

How could that be?

Opening his eyes, Trunks gazed up at Goten's father and Piccolo, the two staring down at him and the crying replica near him.

"How do you know if he's dead? He might be hiding his energy from Buu," he argued, raising his body upward.

His body shook with rage, his hands clenched tightly at his sides.

"I'm sorry Trunks, but we can no longer sense his or Gohan's life force any more. That means they that have passed on," Goku replied, his voice low and remorseful.

Goten continued to cry, heaving low breathes amid each painful show of emotion.

"Where..were..you?" he spoke between catching his breath. "Why didn't you help them?"

Trunks was silent. He quietly asked the same question himself and yet he refused to voice his thoughts on the same matter. His father was pronounced dead and yet he could not shed one tear or cry out loud. His opportunity had lapsed and all he was left with now were the memories of the man he could no longer interrogate, that alone tore the young Saiyan apart.

"Trunks..." Piccolo spoke, taking a step toward the lavender haired boy. "...your father spoke of being proud of you. He sacrificed himself to save us all. His and Gohan's efforts will not go in vain,"

Trunks shook his head.

"I did nothing to garnish his being proud of me...and even now after you said he sacrificed himself I am not proud of him..."

All eyes fell upon Trunks as he turned away from his fellow warriors.

_"You selfishly killed innocent people then selfishly kill yourself before atoning for what you did...you're a coward father, and I will never forget that," _

**.-.-.-.**

Trunks jumped back, his arms spread out wide with the palm of his hands facing outward. Bringing the wrist of his hands together, he pushed a small amount of energy out, firing a small blast in his father's direction.

Vegeta stood firm, extending his right arm and catching the blast with his gloved hand. Clenching his fingers down around the limited matter, he felt it evaporate.

"You day dream for most of this fight and when you do wake up you give me that?" Smirking, Vegeta placed his hands on his hips. "Looks like you will need more time in here, around the clock,"

Trunks was silent, watching his father's posture, his proud posture. He could feel the energy slowly climb within his body. Every visible, arrogant feature on his father's frame continuing to mock him. The smirk on his face, the stance, the way he spoke, it all talked to him in a language he could only understand.

"Am I not making you proud, father?"

Vegeta dropped his arms but kept the expression on his face. "You mean now? Of course not. That blast is suitable for some low rank trash, like Kakarot's brat, but you are privileged and you will have to do better than that,"

"What is the difference?" Trunks questioned. Vegeta was silent prompting Trunks to continue. "What is the difference between Goten and me?"

Vegeta laughed out loud, clearly amused.

"Boy, what kind of stupid question is that? Kakarot's brat is a long linage of low class warriors who could never be more then useless servants while you have the blood of a king, ruler of an entire planet, flowing through your blood. You are not weak minded like those third class insolents,"

"What makes someone weak minded?" Trunks continued to ponder.

"I did not bring you in here to answer questions," Vegeta charged toward Trunks, his fists drawn.

Trunks stood his ground, awaiting his father's attack and preparing to block to the best of his ability.

"Tell me, what makes someone weak minded?"

Vegeta caught up to his son, attacking in a fury of left and right punches. He watched as his child dodged each punch but smirked upon seeing his poised posture slowly failing as the attacks continued. Drawing back his left hand, he connected with his son's jaw, knocking him back toward the wall.

"What's wrong son? Did that hurt?"

Trunks grumbled, brushing the side of his mouth against the back of his hand. He glanced at his father through the corner of his eye.

"Let's continue, shall we?"

Trunks nodded his head, jumping twice to the right, giving himself some space from his opponent. He bent down low, enabling a defensive position.

Vegeta scoffed, turning toward his son, taking his own defensive position. "Let's make this interesting. If you can hit me three times I'll answer any question you want,"

Trunks' eyes went wide as he stood upright, changing his position from defensive to offensive.

Had he heard correctly?

"What's the catch?" he pondered.

"What makes you think there is a catch, my son? You hit me three times then you can ask me all the ridiculous questions you want and I will answer them but if I can hit you three times you will spend the next two weeks in this room before and after school,"

Trunks shook his head. He knew there had to be a reason his father was being so generous about opening up.

"Are you ready?"

Trunks nodded, moving back into his defensive position. "Ready,"

"Good," Vegeta disappeared as quickly as the last letter to the word left his mouth.

Trunks was left standing in awe but soon regained his composure. He turned quickly on his feet and brought his left arm up to block his father's fist as it came hurling toward his face.

"Nice try," Trunks smiled at his quickness.

Vegeta smirked. Lifting his right leg, he brought the tip of his foot into his son's stomach. Reacting quickly from the reeling affect of his attack, Vegeta spun around, catching his son in the jaw with the back of his left fist.

Trunks flew to the left, sliding against the gravity room floor. He placed his hand on his cheek and gazed up at his father who stood proudly above him.

"That's one for me,"

Trunks grumbled, slowly rising to his feet. He continued to rub his hand against the side of his mouth. He had to admit, the punch delivered as much pain as it intended to.

_"Three hits...that's all I have to do and then I'll get the answers I want," _

He took his stance and charged toward his father, adrenaline coursing through his legs with every step he took. He burst forward with a force of energy, disappearing for a second then reappearing to the left of his father. His attacks were fierce, an array of left and right punches with a combination of round house kicks.

"Ah," Vegeta maneuvered his body from left to right, ducking quickly and continuing his evasion of his son's attacks. "So you've finally woken up,"

Vegeta pulled his right arm up, blocking his son's attacks and pushing him backward as he attempted to land his second blow.

Trunks stayed attentive, dodging from left to right to elude his father's punches. He pushed his body toward the ground as Vegeta's right arm flew above his head. Placing his right palm against the ground for support, Trunks extended his left leg, sweeping Vegeta's feet from beneath him.

_"I got him..."_

Spinning around, Trunks pressed the tips of his toes against the floor and pushed his body forward, his arm extended with his fist charging toward his father's chest.

Vegeta smirked, grabbing his son's arm, with his right hand, as his body began to tilt to the side from the previous attack. Maintaining the hold on his son's appendage, he lifted his child into the air, releasing a blast with his left palm as Trunks sailed above him. He watched as the blast connected with Trunks stomach, sending him further into the air.

"Ha," Disappearing, Vegeta appeared behind Trunks. Pulling his right arm back, he slapped the crushed boy against the back, sending the young Saiyan crashing to the floor below.

Clenching his fists, Trunks slammed them against the gravity room floor, small cracks beginning to form. Tilting his head upward, Trunks growled as his father continued to hover above him.

_"That's two hits! One more and I'll have to spend all my time in here with him with no answers to show for it. I can't let that happen!" _

He shut his eyes tightly, the rage overpowering his senses. Kneeling, he lowered his head, pushing his hands against the floor to prop himself up into an upright position. His hands opened and closed against his sides as his hair began to sway from side to side.

_"I can't let him win!"_

A loud yell escaped his throat and a blinding flash of yellow light engulfed him. Gazing upward, he took off into the air now transformed in his Super Saiyan state.

"And here I thought you were going to quit," Vegeta shouted as he flew down toward his son, fist drawn backwards as he approached.

Trunks continued to yell as he dodged his father's attack, combating with a quick right and left combination of his own. He became blinded behind his teal eyes, seeing only an opportunity to win against his opponent. Pulling his arm back, he released as left punch toward his father catching him against the cheek.

_"That's one," _

Disappearing, he reappeared behind his father and pressed his palms against his back. His hands began to glow before a blast connected against his father's shirt, sending the prince hurdling toward the ground.

_"I have to hurry," _

Disappearing, Trunks flew down toward his father, catching up to him as Vegeta held his position. His reaction grew slow as Trunks pressed his foot against his father's chest, pushing him down against the gravity room floor.

"And we're tied!"

The sight of his father in a less then flattering state brought the first smile of the evening to the young boy's face.

"Ha!" He extended his index finger, jarring directly toward his father. "Now you see how it feels,"

His laughter grew as he watched his father stand, Vegeta straightening out his back and arms. Their eyes never met and yet Trunks knew there had to be rage simulating against each pupil.

"I better get ready," Trunks drew his arms close to his body.

He watched as Vegeta took off into the air, punching frantically toward his son.

"You dare laugh at me? You're finished," Vegeta pulled his am back and threw it forward, a blast emulating from the center of his hand.

_"Oh no...!_"

Trunks extended his arms, grabbing onto his father's hand instinctively, pushing down and into the air as the blast sailed in his previous position. Releasing one of his hands, he fired a blast directly in front of his father's face.

Vegeta growled, creating some distance between himself and his son before disappearing. His actions left Trunks' blast sailing toward the ground, singeing the area.

_"That was close," _Trunks watched as his father appeared on the ground, his eyes stern in his direction. _"Now what?"_

Trunks brief moment of relief was shattered as his eyes widened to the sight of large white energy blasts sailing toward him, one after the other. He pulled his body from left to right, maneuvering around each blast.

"What's wrong father? Are you upset?" he asked snidely.

The sound of Vegeta's actual emotion echoed off the walls as the blasts continued to emulate from his position.

For the first time since the beginning of the match, Trunks smiled. His father was growing angrier by the moment, each blast a clear sign he was being pushed to his limits. He had cracked; there was no dispute about it and to Trunks that meant nothing more than a clear win in his eyes.

Dodging to the left, Trunks spread his arms out wide, two light ki blasts emerging in each hand. He closed his eyes, taking his father's position into his memory. He kept his arms steady and opened his eyes wide.

"There! Take this!"

Pulling both of his arms together in front of his body, Trunks combined both small blasts previously charged within the palm of his hands and fired a large blast toward the ground of the gravity room. He remained still, watching the explosion and smoke transmit around the room. He did it, the match was his.

"Amatuer-"

Trunks gasped and turned around as his father appeared behind him, a punch headed in his direction. Ducking, the young saiyan jumped back as his father held his palms together while they gathered energy. Vegeta drew his hands toward his right side.

"-who do you think taught you that damn move? You want to play? Then try the original form of that attack! Galick Gun!"

Trunks put his arms up, bracing himself as his father unleashed one of his most lethal attacks. The blast hit him head on, the skin on his arm ripping away as the blast continued its attempt to break through his barrier. His screams echoed through the room as Vegeta pushed more energy into his already illuminated blast, pushing it and his son further toward the floor.

"I can't..." Trunks was left silent as the blast collided with him, creating a large explosion and dust to surround the small quarters.

Vegeta remained still, catching his breath, feeling his energy slowly evaporate from within. Folding his arms against his chest, he slowly made his decent toward the ground.

"You transformed and you couldn't stop that?" He planted both feet on the floor. "Don't waste a transformation if you aren't even going to use it,"

Silence.

Vegeta kept his feet planted, waiting for any sense of movement. His left eyebrow rose at the continued silence that greeted him. He had to wonder, had he taken things a little too far? He clenched his teeth, clearly aggravated.

_"Great, how do I explain this to that woman?" _

Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted as a large blast flew toward him, catching the Prince off guard. He braced himself, extending both of his hands outward, catching the blast against the palm of his gloves. He grumbled, the blast pushing him onto the tip of his toes. A loud scream emitted from his lips as he threw his arms upward, a large amount of ki surrounding his body while he tossed the blast above his head.

As the blast exploded above him, Vegeta glanced forward through the teal eyes of his Super Saiyan transformation to see his son standing before him disheveled.

Trunks dropped his hands, his clothes ripped in various places around his body, the energy depleting itself from his body. He had given it all he had.

"So you made me transform? You happy now?" Vegeta bellowed.

"one..final..attack," Trunks spoke through each breath he took.

To this Vegeta scoffed.

"Fine, this is it boy. Score is two to two. One last attack," Vegeta drew back his arm and took his position defensibly.

Trunks nodded stiffly and lowered his body. This was it. He was going to win, he had to. Bending down into a defense position, he cringed, the pain circulating through his muscles.

"Let's go!"

Trunks charged toward his father, his energy encasing his body, as if the lid holding it down was released, allowing him to propel himself in angry rage. Vegeta smirked, charging toward his son, a ki blast beginning to form in his hand.

This was it. It all came down to this one last attack. Only one question remained; who would come out the winner; the trainer or the trainee?

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter Five: It's Time to Be Strong

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or any of its affiliated characters. They all belong to their respectful creator.

**A/N:** Thank you for everyone who just read or read and reviewed the last chapter. For those of you who reviewed, your feedback keeps me going. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

.-.-.-.

**Chapter Five: It's Time to Be Strong**

.-.-.-.

A tan backpack dragged against the floor, hitting each step as the young saiyan made his way from the upper floor to the lowest level of his home. His foot dragged purposely with each step he took toward the kitchen where the aroma of a fresh breakfast awaited him. He paused a few inches from the doorway, sliding the back of his hand against the edge of his lips, a light trail of blood pressing into his flesh. He groaned. Last thing he wanted was to explain his appearance to his mother. Sighing, he proceeded on, awaiting the inevitable.

"...Morning,"

He stood still, it was coming, he was sure of it.

"Good Morning dear, hurry up and eat before it gets cold,"

Trunks looked up; the vision of the back of his grandmother caught his eyes. He glanced around. His mother wasn't there.

"Hi Grandma, where is my mom?"

He wasn't sure why he asked where his mother was. This was, in fact, a blessing in disguise. His mother not within the vicinity gave him hope he could make it out of the house without an interrogation.

"She had an early meeting to attend to so she won't be home until this afternoon,"

Letting the strap of his bag fall against the floor, Trunks took his seat at the table before a plate of tamagoyaki and smiled. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward allowing the aroma of the grilled eggs to overpower his senses. The smell almost made him forget the trauma his morning began with.

"Oh my..." Trunks opened his eyes to see his worry stricken grandmother now facing him, her right hand placed gently against her cheek. "...you're all cut up. What happened?"

Picking up his fork, Trunks sighed.

"Father had me training since four this morning..."

He frowned as if saying those words left a bitter taste in his mouth. In fact, it did just that. Without using the correct words he had stated he lost his only opportunity against his father to get the answers he desired in their prior engagement in the gravity room. He was a loser, at least in that perspective, and no matter how hard he tried he would never forget what transpired.

"Well hurry up and eat then go back upstairs to clean yourself up. I don't want you going to school like that. If Bulma was here she'd be so upset,"

Trunks nodded his head as he took small bites of his breakfast. He almost wished his mother was present. The sound of her voice letting his father have it almost brought a smile to his face.

"Where is my breakfast, woman?"

Trunks glanced through the corner of his eyes to see his father standing in the doorway. He watched his expression change from hard to soft in a matter of seconds, realizing he was not talking to his usual morning cook.

_"He looks like he's five minutes from bowing down to her. I'd like to see that," _

Vegeta kept silent as he sat across from his son, eying the plate of tamagoyaki placed in front of him. He smiled; a look Trunks could say he hadn't seen in a while at the breakfast table.

_"Guess he's happy to have a meal he can't complain about," _

Trunks pushed his plate aside, still containing bits of food, while he watched his father inhale his food instantly. It definitely was a change of pace from the usual routine he was use to when his mother didn't have work or meetings to adhere to in the morning hours.

"And what are you staring at?"

Trunks eyed his father whose cheeks were imploded with chewed up bits of eggs. His face was stern, even with his cheeks hoarding all of that food. Did he have to be serious every moment of his life, Trunks wondered.

"Father, I was hoping I could go over to Goten's house after school instead of training,"

Vegeta scoffed, swallowing the food in his cheeks.

"Sure,"

Trunks blinked. Had he heard correctly? His father was letting him have fun instead of train? He glanced up at his grandmother, thanking her silently for the breakfast she made, believing she must have put something in it to have his father so agreeable.

"You mean it?" he questioned.

Vegeta nodded.

"You can go over to Kakarot's house and fight his brat. That is fine with me,"

Trunks small hands griped the edge of the table. It was too good to be true. He clenched his teeth, carefully thinking over his next words before they left his mouth.

"I don't want to fight Goten. I just want to go over and play, have some fun,"

He watched as Vegeta continued to eat, shoveling one piece of egg into his mouth after another.

"You should have thought about having fun with Kakarot's brat when you lost to me. If I have taught you anything, boy, it's to have pride. Have pride when you win and pride when you lose. You lost, right?"

Trunks was silent. The last thing he was going to do was give his father satisfaction to the obvious. Vegeta smiled, as if the answer had been spoken to him.

"That's right, you loss, and the deal was you'd train every day before and after school for two weeks. Bend the rules if you want, change the location if you desire but you will train one way or another or are you a coward who backs out of their duties?"

"Only coward I see here is you..." Trunks whispered beneath his breath.

Vegeta's eyebrows rose, his hearing picking up on his son's insolence.

"What did you say boy?"

Trunks shook his head, hopping down from his chair. Turning around, he picked up his back pack and slipped one of the arms over his shoulder, holding it in place.

"Nothing father, I'll see you afterschool,"

Vegeta held his position, watching his son disappear out of his sight. His hands tightened around the fork in his hand causing it to bend backwards making it unusable for certain.

_"So the boy thinks I'm a coward, huh? Three hours of training wasn't enough for him to learn to respect me? We'll see what happens when he comes home," _

Vegeta smirked, dipping the bent fork in the remaining portions of egg on his plate. He ate with a feeling of triumph, plotting the repercussions of his son's actions with every bite.

The hours passed, uneventful, for the young saiyan as he preceded through his lessons, one teacher after another. The final class of the day was as drab as everyone before it and it all gained his only action, daydreaming as he gazed out the window.

He couldn't concentrate, how could he be expected to do that knowing what awaited him once the final bell rung. He dreaded it. The ringing of the bell timed with the ticking of the second hand on the classroom clock all signified the torment he would have to succumb to. His distractions drowned out all around him, including the stare he received from his friend, Goten, who sat beside him in class.

As the final bell rung, Trunks brought himself back to his surroundings, placing his unopened notebook in his back pack and zipping it up. Placing the strap on his shoulder, he proceeded out of the classroom, the sound of small footprints heavily following after him.

"Hey, wait for me Trunks,"

Trunks ignored his friend, walking a little faster than before. The sound of children chattering around him, parents embracing their children beside the open doors of their cars, all made him cringe. The thought of going home should be joy after a day of learning and yet Trunks could care less. He hated the feeling, the feeling of despising his long venture home. He could find no good in the trip he was about to embark on.

Glancing around, making sure the coast was clear, Trunks took to the air. His arms stretched out before him, his hands clenched into small fists.

"C'mon Trunks, what did I do?"

The question caught the young saiyan by surprised, causing him to glance over his shoulder at his comrade.

"What do you mean, Goten?"

Increasing his speed, Goten exhaled as he finally began to fly parallel to his friend. He frowned, deepening his eyebrows against his eyelids.

"You've been ignoring me all day, Trunks." He voice fell low, each words being emphasis with a twinge of pain.

Trunks sighed, the realization finally breaking through the invincible wall he had surrounded himself with.

"I'm sorry Goten; it's just that I'm not looking forward to going home. My dad and I made this bet-"

"-what did you bet for?" the overeager companion questioned as he outstretched his hands toward Trunks. "Let me guess, food?"

"Would you let me finish? You always interrupt at the worse times," Trunks watched Goten place his left hand over his mouth; clearly understanding he was in the wrong. "I was going to get the answers I've wanted for some time now if I could defeat him three times while training,"

Slowly Goten lowered his hand from his mouth. "And what if you lost?"

"If I loss then I'd have to train with him every morning and afternoon for two weeks," Trunks clenched his hands at his side. "I had him, Goten, I was close and yet I couldn't beat him. Now I'm stuck training with him inside that stupid room and I'll never know the truth,"

"Awe that's too bad, Trunks. My dad always fights me and I win all the time,"

Trunks sighed. Be it his friend who couldn't distinguish an actual victory over someone letting him win. He decided to keep the comment to himself, no need to destroy anyone's feelings.

"Hey, I have an idea," Goten said enthused. "Why don't you ask my dad the questions? I ask him questions all the time,"

Trunks stared at Goten. He had a point, why couldn't he just go and ask his best friend's father. He was there that day; could he possibly know what was going on?

"Would he be able to help me?"

Goten nodded his head quickly.

"Uh huh, I asked him why your dad hurt people and he answered me,"

Trunks stopped in mid-air. His hands shook against his side.

"Y-you asked him why my dad hurt people..." The young boy clenched his teeth and arched his body forward aggressively. "...oh who asked you to do that, Goten?"

"W-what? I thought you wanted to know," Goten looked perplexed.

What had he done wrong he wondered.

"I do but..." Trunks lowered his eyes, his anger slowly fading. "...I don't want anyone knowing we were there, not now at least. I wanted to find out myself, my dad is the one who did it...just...you wouldn't understand,"

Goten studied his friend, sensing his tension rise and fall in a battle against dominance. He felt at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, Trunks,"

The pair floated in front of one another in silence. Neither sure what to say. Another sigh rolled off Trunks tongue as he decided to engage in conversation once more.

"So...are you going to tell me or not?"

Goten blinked his eyes slowly. "Tell you what?"

Trunks growled. He could feel the muscle on the side of his forehead throbbing.

"Tell me what your dad said, Goten. What did he say when you asked him the question?"

Sitting down as if he was propped in a chair, Goten brought the heel of his feet against one another and held onto his ankles with both of his hands. He gazed up, as if trying to recall the words precisely as if the conversation had just taken place.

"My dad asked me what I meant and then I asked him why did your dad hurt innocent people and then my dad looked at me,"

Trunks raised his eyebrows. Was that it?

"Oh yeah, and then he asked me what I meant and I was going to say something and then mom said time for dinner,"

Slapping his right palm against his forehead, Trunks could feel his temple continue to throb. His excitement fading, the answer he'd been waiting for nothing more than an invitation for dinner, he felt had.

"Goten, that's not an answer. Did your dad tell you why my dad did it?"

Goten shook his head. "No, we went to go eat then we took a bath then Videl came over and we all played,"

That was it. Trunks bit down on his lower lip, feeling his emotions overwhelming him. Once again he was back where he started. His quest for answers becoming an obstacle he couldn't overcome, another failure notched on his belt and it all did nothing more then bring the young saiyan down.

The pair flew together in silence, neither knowing what more they could discuss. The end of their previous conversation still weighing heavily on both of them.

"Hey boys,"

The two stopped in mid-air and watched as Goku hovered in front of them, a smile on his face.

"How was school?"

Goten smiled as he flew over to his father, jumping in his arms and wrapping his small arms around him.

Trunks only watched their interaction, the playful nature each exhibited toward one another. His eyes lowered to the ground below.

"Hey Trunks," Goku spoke, holding his youngest son high on his left shoulder and waving in Trunks direction. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Trunks was silent.

"Huh?" Goku glanced up at his son. "What's wrong with Trunks? Is he sick?"

Goten shook his head. "No, he's upset about his-"

"-I'll stay" Trunks blurted outward, silencing Goten's sentence before he could continue. He cut Goten a sharp look, as if telling him to remain as silent as he currently was.

"Great, Chi-Chi is in the back cooking. She thought it would be nice to eat outside for once after Videl suggested it,"

"That's great Goku..." Trunks sighed, he knew he couldn't stay.

Leaning forward, Goku continued to study the quiet young saiyan in front of him. Smiling, he reached out, grabbing Trunks and placed him onto his bare shoulder beside Goten.

"Hey smile, Trunks, we'll get to eat a lot of food. I'm sure Bulma and Vegeta won't mind one bit. We better get down there. I can smell the food all the way up here,"

"Me too," Goten spoke aloud as Goku spun around and flew toward the ground with both boys held in place on his shoulders.

Trunks shook his head. He had no doubt his mother wouldn't mind, she'd probably approve instantly but his father...he couldn't stay, even if the smell did begin to tantalize his taste buds.

Landing on the ground, the boys hopped down on the grass and watched as Chi-Chi stood before them plating the food she had prepared. Glancing over they watched as Gohan and Videl covered and put the dishes out for the meal they were seconds from enjoying.

"Oh wow mom, that smells good," Goten exclaimed, running toward his mother.

"Stop right there, Goten," Chi-Chi glanced down at her youngest son. "Go in that house and wash your hands before you come over here to eat. No telling what mess you've gotten into on your way home,"

Goten examined his hands, glancing at them from front to back. "But they're clean,"

"Move it," Chi-Chi all but yelled at him. She watched as he gulped, disappearing inside the house as he was told. Sighing she glanced back down, meeting the eyes of the only young child left. "Oh hello Trunks, are you staying too?"

This was his moment, the opportunity to tell the truth. He took a deep swallow, closing and reopening his eyes in the process. The saliva was beginning to build within the sides of his mouth; he couldn't keep it all down fast enough.

"Would you like some ramen? How about some Yakizakana? It's almost off the grill,"

Trunks placed his hands over his stomach, the sound of grilled fish gaining a reaction from his lower abdomen. He took a step forward, and then paused. No, he couldn't, he had somewhere he had to be…sadly.

"Um...well I…"

"What do we have here?"

Trunks quickly raised his head to see his father, looming above them all. He cringed. Just what he needed.

Vegeta slowly lowered himself to the ground, staring at the food cooking on the outdoor grill.

"Looks like you're having a bar-b-q Kakarot,"

Trunks watched his father interact with Goten's father, never paying him any mind. He had not seen him there?

"Chi-Chi wanted to cook outside today. Why don't you join us? Trunks already agreed to stay,"

Trunks lowered his eyes quickly to avoid his father's gaze.

"Did he now?" Vegeta glanced at his son and smiled then looked back at his long time adversary. "Then we'll stay,"

Trunks raised his head as he and his father's eyes finally met. They were going to stay? The smile on his father's face caused his spine to tremble. He could only wonder what would transpire with them sitting at the same table surrounded by their friends.

"Really? Well then have a seat. The food is almost ready, right Chi-Chi?"

Goku glanced over at his wife then gulped as he noticed her attention squarely on the newest guest to grace their grounds. She had her hand wrapped securely around a pair of tongs, as if she would transform them into a weapon if need be.

"And just what brings you over here, Vegeta?"

"I'm hungry, you're cooking, and the woman is busy. Hurry up and finish already?" Vegeta replied.

Goku laughed, absently rubbing the back of his head as the sound of his wife's low growl nestling against his ears.

"Ah, don't mind Vegeta. You know us Saiyan's, we never know what we're saying when we're hungry, right Vegeta?"

"Whatever Kakarot, maybe after we eat we all can have a little spar. Maybe we can team up, you and your youngest brat versus me and the boy. That sounds like a great idea, doesn't it, Trunks?"

Trunks gulped, catching another stare from his father. He was sure the only one who'd have fun would be his father if such an agreement took place.

"Sure," Goku said enthusiastically. "But first we eat,"

Trunks glanced at the grass. He suddenly felt that feeling of being overwhelmed. There he was, forced to fight. He couldn't help but ponder the real motive behind his father's wishes but he knew for his sake it wouldn't be good.

"Goku, can you go inside and bring out some more chopsticks, there aren't enough out here," Chi-Chi requested.

Goku nodded his head and walked toward the back door of his home, disappearing inside.

Trunks watched him go. He wasn't sure what was happening but soon he too found himself standing in the door way of the Son house, watching Goku as he emerged from the kitchen with two sets of chopsticks in his hands. Unbeknownst to him, his legs continued toward the approaching Saiyan.

"Hey Trunks, I got them. Least now you and Vegeta won't have to eat with your hands, huh?" Goku said with a chuckle.

Trunks didn't laugh. He didn't smile. He only gazed up at the adult before him; his body as tense and as rigid as a stone. He took another long swallow, calming himself.

"Hey," Goku knelt down in front of the young boy, placing his right hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Trunks lowered his eyes. "Goku..."

Goku leaned closer, as if he couldn't hear the whisper of his name from the young child.

"Yeah, what is it, Trunks?"

Trunks shook his head, slowly inhaling and exhaling the breath he had been holding since he deposited the sickening bile that crept up within his throat. There was no turning back. He straightened his back, declaring mentally to be strong. Taking another breath, he stared into the eyes of his best friend's father.

"Goku...back at the World Martial Arts Tournament held this year..."

"Yeah," Goku chimed. "What about it?

Trunks inhaled and exhaled once more.

..Why did he do it...?" Trunks narrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fists. "...Why did my dad kill all those innocent people?"

**To Be Continued…Please Review.**


	6. Chapter Six: Truth Be Told

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or any character affiliated with the series.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I apologize for any previous grammar errors in Chapters One through Five and any in this chapter. I've read this chapter over and hopefully I caught any issues you may have caught. I do not mean to have any errors present and am trying hard to erase them before publishing. I ask for patience as I continue to work on perfecting this story to the best of its ability.

.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter Six: Truth Be Told **

.-.-.-.-.-.

A wall of water held in front of the young demi saiyan's blue eyes as he gazed up at Goku. The vision was beginning to blur but he refused to blink, as it would only cause him to show his emotions to such a difficult question. Trunks examined Goku's face while the two continued to stare at one another, silence engulfing them both. Pressing his lips together, Trunks swallowed a lump of saliva forming against his tongue and cheeks; the quiet was slowly getting to him.

"W-what do you mean?" Goku finally said; shock resonating on his face after the question finally hit him.

Trunks frowned.

"I'm not stupid..." He lowered his head briefly then raised it to meet the older Saiyan's eyes once more. "...I want to know the truth about my father and why he killed those people that day,"

"Trunks, I..." Goku was at a loss for words. He had not expected such a forward statement nor was he sure he could produce a proper response. "...your dad wasn't himself that day. He's sorry for what he did,"

Pulling his arm back which Goku's hand once sat upon, Trunks frowned deeper.

"I saw him! I saw him kill those people and he didn't care. He was smiling and laughing..." He clenched his fists and shut his eyes, reliving the events within his mind. "...you all just stood there and let him do it and I want to know why,"

"Y-you saw him? How? Where were you?" Goku asked hastily.

Trunks shook his head. "That doesn't matter," Walking forward he grabbed the front of Goku's shirt, clenching the fabric tight against the palm of his hand. "Please, tell me why he did that and why you didn't stop him?"

Goku opened his mouth; prepared to finally deliver the answer the boy looked so obstinate in hearing.

"Trunks, your father-"

"-Goku! Hurry up with those chopsticks. The food is getting cold!"

Chi-Chi's loud voice echoed off the walls of the house, stinging the ears of both Goku and Trunks.

Trunks kept his eyes steady while Goku wavered, raising his to glance at the kitchen door. Releasing Trunks' hand on his clothes, he stood and placed his left hand on top of the child's head.

"We better get out there," He walked past Trunks, heading back toward the gathering area.

With his head lowered once more, Trunks extended his arm backwards, grabbing this time to the fabric of Goku's pants. His grip tightened while halting any chance Goku had of heading back to the table outside.

"Goku...I know...I know my father wasn't himself that day. He couldn't have been himself. I told myself that a hundred times as I watched him kill those people then disappear with you."

Goku glanced over his shoulder at the boy who still had not raised his head while continuing to speak.

"I saw what he did, no lie or cover up or anything you can think of can make those visions, those nightmares go away. I've struggled to figure out how a man I thought was strong could be so weak, how the hero I thought he was turned into nothing more than a lie. I just want the truth, for once, so I'm asking you Goku..." Trunks raised his head, glancing up at the fleeting saiyan. "...tell me the truth,"

The two stared at one another like before, nether saying a word. Trunks began to shake, the firm hold he had on the wall of water nestled in front of his eyes fell leaving a trail hanging beneath his chin. His emotions went into overdrive, he had finally accomplished part of his plan and yet he still wasn't fulfilled. He knew that moment wouldn't come if Goku couldn't produce what he continuously asked for.

Goku sighed, turning his head forward. Lifting the leg Trunks had a hold on he pulled forward, snatching the fabric from the young boy's hand. He lowered his leg, standing still for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, Trunks,"

Turning around fully, Trunks watched solemnly as Goku disappeared out of the house and into the distance toward the rest of the group. He was left speechless, no one else to question, to talk to or most importantly get answers from.

_"Now what...? I can't go out there. He'll tell everyone and then what will I do?"_

Trunks was left with his thoughts. He had tried but it was still out of his reach. His body felt heavy, as if he was being submerged beneath a bottomless sea of water yet he kept his head up, not allowing himself to succumb to failure.

* * *

Goku, though walking back to the table, also was left with his own thoughts, an overwhelming barrage of words and emotions vying for an opportunity to be heard.

_"So Trunks was there that day...He shouldn't have had to see that..."_

Standing before the group, Goku placed the utensils he was sent to retrieve on the table top then took his seat beside his wife. Before him sat a variety of dishes from, oyakodon, cooked rice with the selected topping of oyakodon, egg and chicken, the grilled yakizakana, and two choices of soups, ramen and miso. Each guest had a cup filled with Ayataka, iced green tea. Goku had to smile; his wife went all out for this brunch meal.

"Okay, let's start eating," Goten exclaimed, reaching out for one of the bowls of rice, egg and chicken.

The sound of a pop emulated from the table as Goten pulled his hand back, rubbing it softly while Chi-Chi had her arm extended, having tapped her hand against his.

"We have to wait for Trunks. I'm sure he's hungry too,"

Goten lowered his eyes and nodded, apologetic without ever uttering the words. Everyone sat in silence, waiting for the second child to emerge so they could begin to feast.

Glancing to the left, Goku eyed his counterpart, Vegeta, watching the edge of his forehead exhibit a twinge of annoyance, the sides of his mouth moving up and down in a steady scowl, he did not look relaxed in the least. His thoughts then moved to the events at the martial arts tournament, the sight of his once adversary completely weakened and taken over in an attempt to fight.

_"Damn it, Vegeta, you put your own foolish pride over your own son. Now he's witnessed something he should have never seen and I'm sure you don't even care," _

Goku's once inconspicuous stare turned noticeable as his head turned toward Vegeta, a low growl emitting beneath his breath.

"Hm-" Chi-Chi glanced around the area the group was seated at. "-I wonder what's taking Trunks so long,"

Goku was silent, his eyes still firmly on Vegeta. The intensity within his pupils clearly noted.

"What in the hell are you staring at, Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned, finally taking notice to the eyes peering toward him. Goku's silence irritated Vegeta, causing him to slam his palm against the table top jolting everyone's attention his way. "I said what the hell are you staring at!"

Slowly Goku rose to his feet, never breaking the eye contact between the now angry Saiyan.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Gohan questioned, eyeing the confrontation like everyone else seated around the pair. The tension was starting to grow uncomfortably for all those present.

"Hey Vegeta..." Goku said calmly, ignoring his eldest son's question. "...what do you say we have a spar before we eat?"

Everyone gasped, clearly surprised at the question posed to the other adult saiyan at the table. Even Vegeta, whose anger still showed it was alive and well seemed taken aback by the question.

"How about it? We might as well find something to do until Trunks gets back," Goku continued.

"Come back from where? Goku, what's going on?" Chi-Chi questioned, turning her head from left to right.

Vegeta chuckled then rose to his feet. "That's fine with me Kakarot, nice of you to offer to get your ass kicked in front of your family. Let's go,"

Goku nodded his head and began walking away from the table, the sound of Vegeta's footprints against the blades of grass mirroring his own steps.

_"I'll have to let him know about Trunks but not in front of everyone else. Hopefully he'll listen to reason,"_

Watching the pair of saiyan's depart, Chi-Chi huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"The nerve! I worked so hard on this meal and Goku doesn't even want it," Lowering her head, she brushed the knuckle of her index finger beneath her eye, imitating wiping away a lone tear, "Maybe he doesn't like it..."

"Oh I'm sure that's not it, Chi-Chi," Videl spoke aloud, reaching over and patting the upset woman on her shoulder. "They probably just want to get in some exercise while we wait for Trunks,"

"Speaking of Trunks-" Gohan added. "-I wonder where he went? I thought he was headed into the house but he hasn't returned yet,"

Videl glanced around, contemplating where the young saiyan could be.

"Mom..." Goten whined, placing his hands on his stomach. "...can't we eat now...I'm so hungry,"

Lowering her hands, Chi-Chi's sad disposition faded and in its place a look of anger appeared.

"No Goten, not until your father, Trunks and even Vegeta comes back here. If you want to go eat then find Trunks, that will bring your father back,"

"Okay,"

Goten climbed down from his chair and ran toward his home, calling for his friend as loud as he could. Standing in the back door of his home, Goten glanced around.

"Trunks? Are you in here?"

He took a few steps inside, still surveying the area as nothing changed before his eyes. He was alone.

"I wonder where he went." His placed his hands over his stomach as it began to cry out in pain. "So hungry..."

Lifting his head, he stared at the front door of his home; it cracked open revealing a peek of the grass outside.

"Maybe he went out that way,"

Running on his idea, Goten pushed open the door further, venturing outside in the hopes to find his friend so his stomach could finally be silenced.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta stood face to face, neither making a sound as the wind blew silently around them. Each stood with their legs spread apart and their hands closed in fists.

"Well-" Vegeta began. "-shall we commence?"

Goku remained silent.

Vegeta could feel the aggravation creeping within his body as he and Goku continued their staring contest. He growled, lifting his right arm and shaking his fist casually.

"Kakarot, I am not going to just stand here and stare at your ugly face. Now are we going to fight or what because if not I'm going to go back and eat,"

"Hm..." Goku took a step forward. "...Vegeta, let me ask you something. Remember back at the Martial Arts Tournament this year, when you went Majin and killed all those innocent people?"

Shutting his eyes, Vegeta began to grit his teeth as Goku continued.

"There is something you should know about that day,"

Growling loudly, Vegeta extended the index finger of his raised fist, pointing it directly at Goku.

"There is something you should know about right now, Kakarot," He ran forward, drawing his arm back. "We're fighting whether you like it or not,"

He swung his arm, catching nothing but air as Goku moved to the left, dodging the blow.

"Vegeta listen to me, I didn't bring you out here to fight. We need to talk about Trunks,"

Vegeta raised his eyebrow as he charged toward Goku again.

"You want to play games with me? You took me away from eating to talk! You will fight, Kakarot. You hear me?" He swung his arm once again catching nothing but air.

Goku, again, dodged the attack.

"Listen Vegeta, Trunks told me something that you should hear,"

Vegeta continued his attack, throwing an array of left and right punches to his opponent, his legs moving swiftly, picking up where his fists left off.

"The only thing I want to hear is my foot against your face,"

The two fighters continued, Goku putting up his arms to deflect the blows.

"I'm not fighting you Vegeta, just listen. Trunks was there that day, the day at the tournament when you killed those people and if he was there then I'm sure Goten wasn't far behind. They saw you and what you did,"

Vegeta stopped briefly, his eyes squarely on Goku, the sentences traveling in and out of his ear, making a deep impression against his thoughts.

_"What did he say? T-trunks? No, that cannot be," _

"Did you hear me Vegeta?" Goku took a step back, giving the two ample space. "Trunks saw you destroy the stadium and kill those innocent people,"

"Lies!"

Vegeta drew his fist back, pulling it forward and connecting with Goku's jaw. He watched his challenger. Charging once again, he drew his arm forward, ready to connect with another attack.

"It's the truth," Goku extended his hand, grabbing a hold of Vegeta's wrist, stopping his potential attack. "He asked me why, why you killed those people but I couldn't answer him. It wasn't my place,"

Vegeta growled, giving the pair some distance. He held his hand up, pointing his index finger in Goku's direction.

"You say it is not your place and yet to stand before me telling lies about my son and that day? How dare you? The boy is a liar. He saw nothing that day. You probably told that disgusting brat of yours and he told Trunks,"

"No Vegeta, I believe he was there. You have to talk to him as his father and explain why you did what you did," Goku rebutted.

"Shut up!" Vegeta pulled his extended finger back, clenching his hands together. "You're giving me advice on being a father? So says the man who hasn't been a father to either one of his children from the day they were born,"

Goku growled but kept his comments to himself. He only watched as Vegeta's anger continued to show itself before him.

"How I handle things between me and my son is none of your concern, so do not stick your nose where it doesn't belong, you got that, Kakarot? I will not tell you again,"

Goku closed his eyes, a slight smile creeping against his face.

"Same old Vegeta, I would have thought by now, after Buu, you would have put your pride and arrogance aside for your friends and family. You saved the planet to protect them and now you speak as if your own son is confused or he isn't telling the truth. You mock me as a father and yet you stand there saying the things you did," He opened his eyes. "The question really is, how dare you, Vegeta! Listen to your son or you'll lose him forever,"

"I told you to shut up!"

Vegeta held his arms outward, bringing his power forward and allowing his aura to transform, leaving his eyes teal and his hair as golden as the sun. His rage had reached its limits.

"I have heard enough from you. What happened that day is of no damn concern to anyone. The power I received that day was incredible and I do not regret my actions. Now, the time for talking is over,"

Vegeta charged toward Goku, prepared to attack more viciously then before. His plan, however, drew to a close as he glanced to the side to see a large blue blast headed toward him. Stopping instantly, Vegeta jumped to the side, avoiding the attack as it blew the grass off the ground, leaving a small crater in its place.

"What the hell was that?" he questioned.

His eyes scanned the area then froze as he spotted the source of the attack. Before him stood his son, his lavender hair now rose upward, covered in a blanket of golden locks. His teal eyes bore into his sons, although a wall of water clashed with the color, the immediate tears were still visible.

"Trunks..." Goku called out, staring at the entered super saiyan, heaving heavily to maintain his breath. "...Goten too," Goku stared at his son, who stood angrily beside his best friend's side.

Vegeta was silent as he and his son continued to stare at one another. The rage that once flowed through Vegeta's veins now transferred to his son as his energy continued to grow.

"What you did...you're proud of what you did!" Trunks took a step forward. "I watched you kill all those people...you did it with ease and now you stand before me as if it isn't a big deal,"

Vegeta was silent, his responses limited to the outcry of his son.

"I've wanted to know the answer for so long. I even waited to question you when you first fought Buu. When he had you defeated, I didn't save you so you could live, I saved you so you could tell me why you could stand there trying to defend a world you clearly hated. Your response to the help I provided...you knocked me out and died. You did that on purpose,"

"Trunks," Goku took a step forward. "That isn't true,"

Trunks shook his head. "Don't stick up for this...this killer, Goku. I praised him for ever year of my life. He never showed me true kindness like my mother but I accepted that because I knew he cared about her and me but in that day he threw it away. I had to watch my mother cry, shaking in fear," He extended his finger. "And all because of you,"

Vegeta continued to watch his son in silence.

"Father, everyone can forgive you for your crime but I will not. You are now an enemy to the same planet you taught me to protect,"

To this Vegeta scoffed. "And what now boy? You want to fight me? Is that it?"

Trunks smirked, drawing back his arms slowly. "No father, I do not want to fight you-" His feet moved quickly with each step he took toward his announced adversary "-I want to destroy you and everything you ever were to me,"

**To Be Continued….**

**Review.**


	7. Chapter Seven: A Field of Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or any of the characters affiliated with the series.

**A/N:** First, let me thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I love reading your responses to the characters, the story itself, the "lovely" cliff hangers so thank you very much. I again tried to improve on my writing skills. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last.

Second, to Atrum Equitus: I really appreciate your response on Vegeta pre/post Buu. Vegeta admitted regret for what he did but in the spur of the moment he could say things he doesn't mean, especially when someone like Goku is trying to tell him something he just refuses to believe.

…

**Chapter Seven: A Field of Emotions**

…

The sound of impending footsteps exploded against the usual quiet atmosphere of the mountain grounds. The feeling of intense powers traveling against the wind was felt within the bodies of the individuals traveling at a high rate of speed to investigate the change of ambiance.

Gohan took the lead protectively, relying on his instincts, as his mother and Videl followed close behind. He strongly pressed his feet against the ground with each step he took, his curiosity growing every second.

"Gohan, what's going on?" Videl questioned, quickening her pace as she followed close behind with Chi-Chi bringing up the rear.

Gohan was silent, his concentration immensely focused on the intense levels just a few yards ahead. He had to question his thoughts of what actually was starting to transpire, it just didn't seem plausible.

_"What is going on? First dad and Vegeta but that was to be expected given my dad's strange request to fight before eating but this...this is Trunks' power I'm sensing but so much tension and pressure is surrounding him..."_

He was left to his own accord as he neared the battle field. He originally felt the beginning stages of the confrontation the instant a single ki blast started to form from the young saiyan who appeared, seemingly, out of thin air.

"We're almost there," he called out to the adjoining women behind him.

The footsteps halted, the trio gazing upon a mystified sight of a father staring down the approaching attack from his own child.

Trunks pushed forth his power, his small legs galloping like a brazen stallion toward his adversary. He charged forward, drawing his arm and pushing his fist toward his father's face. He connected with the air as Vegeta dodged to the right, parallel to his son.

A growl embedded within Vegeta's throat, coming out in slow octave levels as he drew his right leg back, bringing it forward and slamming it against the stomach of his son. Gasps traveled amongst the airstream as he turned ninety degrees and lowered his left elbow into the base of his son's spine. Vegeta jumped back, watching his son crash to the ground below, his arms clutching his abdomen, agony plastered against his young face.

"Vegeta!" Gohan shouted, taking the lead once again. He held his ground once he was satisfied with his new position, standing beside his father who had not moved since Trunks took his first steps into battle. "Dad, what's going on?"

Goku was silent. He kept his eyes low on Trunks who slowly struggled to rise on his feet. His eyes did not move even when the cries of Videl and Chi-Chi beside him reached his ears. He could only imagine the mortified look upon their faces but he would not attend to them in the least.

"Why is Vegeta and Trunks fighting?" Videl pondered, turning her head up and to the left, looking for any response Goku could muster. Silence. He refused to concentrate on her question. "Goku?"

"...he's getting up," Goku finally spoke taking with him each set of eyes around him to the young demi saiyan falling back in his fighting position.

Coughing softly, Trunks brought his chest upward and threw his head back. Leaning forward, he dispatched a large mound of saliva that grew within the base of his throat. Running his thumb against the side of his mouth to remove any trails left from his less then corrective mannerism, he charged toward his father once more.

Vegeta scoffed, moving his body from left to right as his son attacked him in a fit of rage. He eyed the fire in his offspring, looking beyond the sheer magnitude of his power. He preferred to lay witness to the way his son's teeth held close to one another, the darkness that pealed through the transformation of his eyes, he had to smile at the resemblance that lay deep within his own reconnaissance.

_"His intensity is more then I could have ever imagined for someone his age and yet I remember well when I too felt that fire burning from within when I was enraged," _

Trunks pulled his right leg back and sent it toward his father. He growled in anger as his attack was blocked, Vegeta's right hand tightly around his ankle. He could only let his body react, as Vegeta swung around, tossing him further into the air.

Disappearing, Vegeta appeared behind his son, entangling his left arm around his throat and his right arm around his chest.

"Vegeta, no!" Gohan shouted from below as he continued to witness the carnage. He took a step forward. "Are you trying to kill him?"

"Don't move Gohan, this is not your fight," Goku calmly spoke as he too kept his eyes firmly on the fighting family members.

Gohan promptly moved his attention toward his father, the stern yet concerning look on his face left him puzzled.

"Dad, how can you just stand here and watch this? Vegeta is going to kill him if he keeps this up," Gohan stated.

"Goku, you have to stop this before Trunks gets hurt," Videl added, worry flowing through each word she spoke.

Beside her, however, Chi-Chi was anything but worried. Her face showed anger and resentment as her dark encircled eyes bore over at her spouse.

"Goku, have you lost your mind? Do you want Goten to stand there and witness the death of his best friend? Get up there and stop them!"

The trio all eyed Goku, awaiting his declaration, the silence pulling at their impatient strings that controlled their hostile emotions.

"Dad-" Gohan began to protest but the anger his father possessed in his eyes as they fell upon him silenced his attempt.

"Enough!" Goku turned his eyes upward once more, refusing to witness the surprised appearance implanted on his family members and Videl's face. "No one is going to interfere, is that understood?"

"Dad..." Gohan spoke out softly. His face registered a complete look of perplexity as did the faces of the two women on the opposite side of his father's direct orders.

Above everyone, Vegeta held his son close despite Trunks attempts to twist and turn his body in an effort to free himself.

"What now, my son?" Vegeta coaxed. "Is this the part where you tell me you're sorry and beg for forgiveness? You wanted to make a scene in front of Kakarot and his pathetic family and now you've gotten yourself caught with no way out,"

Trunks growled, continuing to kick his legs violently in the air.

"It was you who taught me never to apologize in a fight, to never beg for forgiveness and now you want me to do just that to you? I won't!" Trunks exclaimed, illuminating his power with force, an attempt to potentially distract his father's vision.

Vegeta laughed, clutching his son tightly. "That won't work on me and you're right, I taught you everything you know about fighting, about what to do and not do against an opponent so what made you think you could challenge me? What made you think you were equal to my strength when you can't even free yourself from my grasp?"

"I never said I was equal to you, father. You taught me that nothing else matters to a warrior than his pride and knowledge of protecting what's his. What you forgot to mention is pride means more than protecting anything or anyone. Would you put your pride before mom? Before me?"

Vegeta was silent, contemplating his response. Trunks scoffed.

"Your hesitation tells me you do. You raised me to always protect mom and I plan on doing just that, even if that means against you,"

Vegeta frowned, his hold however still strong around the body of his son.

"Trunks!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Vegeta moved to the left with his son as a small ki blast sailed by, crashing into the ground below. He growled, glancing over at Goten who stood with his palms outward toward Vegeta.

"Let him go right now," the young saiyan demanded; his threat as serious as the intensity that flashed over each pupil in his eyes.

"You dare get involved in this, brat?" Vegeta fumed.

He prepared to issue an initial threat yet found no need to speak further as the appearance of the opposing child's father loomed before him.

Goku's body was tense as he eyed his son.

"Goten, go to your mother right now. This is not your fight," he spoke softly.

Clenching his fist, Goten flew an inch closer to his father.

"Dad, he's going to hurt Trunks and no one is helping. I have to help him,"

Goku did not waver. "Goten, go now,"

Goten frowned, glancing from his father to his best friend. He eyed the look on Trunks face, the color fluctuating from his brain finally registering the lack of oxygen. He shook his head, the sight more than enough to help him make his decision.

"No, I'm going to help,"

The young saiyan charged toward his best friend but fell forward, the force of his father's fist against his stomach stopping his rescue mission in its tracks.

"Goku! What are you doing?" Chi-Chi shouted from below, a look of horror scaling across her face, the sight of her husband physically harming one of his own outside of a playful spar almost brought her to her knees.

Goten's body shook, a line of saliva traveled from his mouth, sailing toward the ground below. He could only exhale, inhaling proving to be a challenge his mind could not register to overcome. Shock continued to plague his body as his father stood over him, his fist still pressing against his stomach.

"I'm sorry son but I cannot allow you to help," Goku spoke softly.

Opening his palm, he caught his falling son who still was having trouble catching his next breath of air. Glancing over his shoulder, Goku's face remained stern as he looked into the eyes of Vegeta, who was surprised at his on and off again enemy's reaction.

"No one in my family will interfere. You have my word, Vegeta," he said.

Straightening his face, Vegeta nodded stiffly, glancing slowly from Goku to the struggling child in his arms.

Supporting his son beneath his right arm, Goku slowly lowered his body toward the ground. He kept his head raised high, his eyes remaining on Vegeta while his feet touched the ground.

"Goten!" Chi-Chi cried out, running toward her youngest son.

Sensing her presence, Goku released his son into her arms as she knelt down against the tall beads of grass.

Chi-Chi cradled her son like a newborn infant as he continued to display coughing fits. She glanced upward at her husband, tears resting against her eyes. She didn't acknowledge anything or anyone else around her; nothing else mattered or had purpose to her at that moment.

A few feet away, Videl moved closer to Gohan, her face took on a look of shock and grief as she watched Chi-Chi bring her child closer against her chest.

"Gohan...why would your dad do something like that? First Vegeta and now him...what is wrong with them?" she questioned.

Gohan was silent as he watched his father. His eyes bore into the figure before him, as if to search for the answers within. He didn't look at his mother, however, the sight of her tears almost too much to withstand.

Up above, Trunks struggled to lift his head, his airway still blocked by the thick arm of his father pressed tightly against his throat. His vision slowly fading in and out as he tried to focus on a single item beneath him.

"G-Goten…"

Vegeta chuckled as he lowered his eyes as well, watching the interaction between the family below.

"That boy is lucky Kakarot took over or I'd have to take care of him myself," he said.

Trunks frowned, shutting his eyes tightly. He started to rewind the memories in his mind, the interaction between himself and his father the day everything first transpired.

"Father…that day at the tournament…afterwards when you were fighting Buu, Goten and I came to you. Do you remember what you said to me? What you did?"

Shaking his head, Vegeta released his son, watching his slow weakened state head toward the ground. "What's your point?"

Struggling to maintain his leverage in the air, Trunks gazed up at his father, more determination flowing throughout his body.

"You held me and told me I made you proud. What were you proud of father? That I had won my match or were you proud you were about to die and would no longer be able to raise me into the monster you turned yourself into?"

Vegeta gasped. He was left in a manner that only made him question just how much his son had witnessed, the words of Goku stinging within his ears.

"You were proud of me…" He lowered his eyes. "…and when you helped defeat Buu I was proud of you…" His eyes slowly went up and gazed against his father's. "…but now with the memories I see nothing to be proud of. You defeated Buu to say you were sorry for killing all those innocent people!"

Vegeta frowned. He could feel his anger beginning to boil beneath his skin.

"Shut up!" His son's body jumping as a reaction to his outburst only gave him the desire to continue speaking. "You have no idea what you are talking about, boy. You have no idea what I've been through in my life, the knowledge of being a prince under a cut throat king, a tyrant controlling every move and action, being beat by a low class clown and now-"He pointed a defiant finger in his son's direction. "-now my own blood stands before me thinking he has the balls to talk to me any way he wants? You may be of my flesh but I will not tolerate your lack of respect,"

Trunks brought his arms against his chest, his eyes lowering.

"I see no reason to respect you,"

That was all he could take, Vegeta charged forward, his left hand attached around the front of his son's shirt. Trunks pushed his lips close against one another; the heat residing off his father was enough to melt the air around them, if possible. He kept his eyes stern, however, refusing to let the fury of his father distract him.

Vegeta was silent, pulling his son close to his face until the two were barely touching noses. His breathing became heavy, almost forced to escape the enclosed walls inside his body. His mind began to flourish with ideas on punishment for his son, the proper way to dispatch him from the face of the earth for such insolence. He stared into his son's eyes with a feeling of contempt for the half breed, an almost regretable feeling for having brought him into the world. As he continued to stare into his son's eyes, he froze suddenly.

Trunks, feeling the hold of his father loosening, pulled his shirt back and created some distance. He watched his father, puzzled. The once cold, hard demeanor was now replaced with a look he could not understand but he could almost call one of the emotions shame.

"Trunks-"Vegeta's words startled the young boy still left in a quizzical daze. "-go home,"

Blinking, Trunks retained his hardening stare, his anger slowly returning. He threw his arm outward.

"No, not until you tell me what would make you choose power over mom and me and over innocent people," he called out.

Turning his head upward and giving his son a quick look at his profile, Vegeta ignored his son's request, much to Trunks dismay. He prepared to fly off but the small fingers pressed against his wrist from his son's hand held him in his place.

"Tell me now,"

Glancing over his shoulder, Vegeta's face began to darken, as if his body was suddenly being taken over by a force not of the blessed world. It caused Trunks to loosen his fingers around his father's appendage.

"Don't follow me or else,"

Vegeta powered up, parting from the presence of his son and disappeared within the distance of the sun fading over the hill.

Left alone in the air, Trunks struggled with his thoughts, contemplating the events that transpired so quickly.

"_What was that all about? That look on his face…what could he be ashamed of? Could it be guilt? Why is my father such a mystery? Goku's a saiyan and he's easy to read…"_ Trunks glanced downward, the eyes of Goku still gazing up in his direction. "…then again," he spoke aloud.

His thoughts shifted between his father's expression and Goku's reaction. He couldn't help but wonder just what was going on. Shaking his head, he began to lower his body toward the ground, the concern of his best friend overpowering any other thought he might have had.

**To Be Continued…**

Review


	8. Chapter Eight: The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or any character associated with the series as a whole.

**A/N**:First, let me say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and put this story on their favorite/story alert. I am glad you've enjoyed the story thus far and always look forward to more. On that note, I knew I'd reach either chapter nine or ten before this story comes to an end depending on each chapter. I have decided the next chapter will in fact be the final chapter of this story. Sad, I know, but if I didn't end it then we'd continue going in circles on Trunks trying to gain answers and no one telling him what he wants to know. I think it's time he understands his father for who he is but that's all for the final chapter. For now enjoy chapter eight and I hope to see all your thoughts and remarks in your reviews.

.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter Eight: The Beginning of the End**

.-.-.-.-.

The intensity that once engulfed the mountainside subsided, leaving absolute silence in its wake. The remaining members of the original gathering stood firm yet quiet, no one willing to make a sound to anyone around them.

Pressing his feet against the grass, Trunks lifted his head, staring down the last remaining male adult in the group, Son Goku. He frowned. The sound of his friend gasping for breath against his mother's chest made him cringe. He could only glare at the person responsible for delivering such a blow to his fallen comrade.

"Trunks..." Goku's soft-spoken voice rang out amongst the crowd of family members, much to their surprise. "...I think it's time you went home,"

Throwing his right arm to the side, Trunks took a small step toward Goku, refusing to back down to his demands.

"No Goku, why did you hurt Goten? He was only trying to help me unlike the rest of you," He bore his blue eyes over toward Gohan and Videl who remained still in their original position. "No one tried to help me against my father. Goten tried and you hurt him and I want to know why,"

All eyes fell on Goku, even Chi-Chi's, as she gazed up at her spouse with anger in her eyes. She, more than anyone, desired the truth to why she was forced to support their youngest in her arms.

"If we would have helped you, Trunks, would you have allowed that? Or is your pride so large you would have demanded we stay back and let you take care of your father all on your own?" Goku questioned, his tone remaining soft.

Trunks prepared to speak but held his tongue, his eyes lowering for the first time since he landed.

Standing behind the scene, Gohan nodded his head stiffly.

"I get it now,"

Glancing up, Videl looked into his eyes, noticing the truth that laid behind them and yet she could still feel confusion overwhelm her. She could not stand the impulse to discover just what was happening any longer. Gohan, sensing the same, continued to speak.

"My father knew it would benefit no one if we interfered in the fight between Vegeta and Trunks. Trunks may hate his father but it is no mistake to say that he is a product of his own, that is to say, his pride is just as big as Vegeta's. If Goten would have interfered, I can guarantee Vegeta would have allowed it yet Trunks would have scolded Goten for taking away the glory that was to be his,"

Videl shook her head.

"That makes no sense. Goten was trying to help. You saw the same battle I did. Trunks was in trouble, so much so, he was turning colors from a lack of oxygen. If Goten didn't at least attempt to help then who knows what would have happened,"

"Vegeta would not have killed his son," Gohan spoke adamantly.

"But Gohan, you saw his eyes as he held his own son from around the throat...he looked so-"

"-evil? Yes, Vegeta does have that way about him but trust me; he would never truly hurt his own son aside from teaching him a lesson. Goten had a lesson to learn as well albeit by our father's hands then Vegeta's," Gohan stated.

"I still see no reason for him to hurt Goten, Gohan." Videl continued to pry. "He could have just talked to him,"

Gohan shook his head.

"Goten wouldn't have listened. I know, I know because a long time ago back when Cell was around I found myself not wanting to listen against my father's wishes when Piccolo was in danger. It took my father attacking me to realize that I had to sit back, even if it was painful. Sometimes it takes that force to get someone to understand what's best for them,"

"Hm..." Videl turned to Goku's direction, half-heartedly understanding the notion behind his speech. It all still seemed more then necessary action that needed to be taken.

Before Goku, Trunks began to raise his eyes once more looking up at to last person to question his behavior. He still could not push himself to answer the question lined up in front of him. He could not deny he would not have supported help, no matter whom it derived from.

"Chi-Chi-" Goku glanced down at his wife who still knelt beside her husband cradling their youngest son. "-take Goten inside. Do not worry, he will be fine. He's strong enough to withstand that blow,"

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to speak but in the end silenced her words while rising to her feet. She held Goten close then turned on her heels, heading toward the home they shared.

Watching his wife depart, Goku turned his attention toward Gohan and Videl who, themselves, watched as Chi-Chi made her way toward the home.

"Gohan, take Videl and clean up the food that is still lying outside. Take it inside, we will eat it later," he requested.

Gohan nodded his head while Videl stood with a look of frustration on her face. She took a step forward, raising the index finger on her right hand.

"Goku-" She gasped as Gohan took her raised hand into his own, pulling her along toward the banquet area. He shook his head.

"Don't say anything else, Videl, my father knows what he is doing,"

Videl stared at Gohan as the two ran off, uncertainty still embodied within her mind and soul.

Left alone, Trunks let out a low breath, a light breeze traveling around him, rustling his hair and slightly ripped garment.

"There is a lot you do not know about your father, Trunks," Goku spoke, gaining the young boy's attention. "You may never find out who he truly was and it just may be for the best,"

Trunks shook his head. He extended his arms, using both hands to grab onto Goku's pants.

"What do you mean who he truly was? What are you talking about, Goku, and what was my father talking about when he spoke of a tyrant and a king? Is it my grandfather? Tell me,"

Goku looked down at Trunks, a straining look converting his eyes.

"Trunks it is not my place to talk about this with you but understand your father has had a hard life and would rather keep it in the past,"

Trunks turned to form a profile, disgusted with what he was hearing.

Goku sighed, placing his left hand upon the shoulder of the young disgruntled child only to have his hand tossed to the wind.

"I will continue to attack my father until I get the whole truth," Turning, Trunks proceeded to depart the area causing him so much inner turmoil.

"What would that prove, Trunks, huh? That your father is not the person you thought he was?" He frowned in frustration. "Why would you want to set yourself up for even more disappointment?"

Trunks stopped his movements, taking in low sharp breath as if the air was growing denser by the second.

"My father always told me that in life no matter how hard you try to overcome it you will always come face to face with disappointment," He slowly turned his head to the left, glancing at Goku over his shoulder. His eyes were cold and unwelcoming. "But the day you give in to disappointment is the day you give in to failure and I am not a failure,"

Turning around, Trunks took to the air, never looking back in anticipation for Goku's next words, if there were to be any.

Below, Goku watched until Trunks was nothing more than a distant image in the sky.

_"You can deny it as much as you want but you will never be able to say you are not you father's son," _

Goku inhaled and turned toward his house, preparing himself for the wrath within. He placed his hands over his stomach hoping the storm would blow over without leaving an empty sensation in his abdomen.

"You did what?" Bulma yelled from the middle of the living room where she stood dominantly with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Lying on one of the many foyers in the home, Vegeta grimaced as he pressed his folded arms tighter against his bare chest.

"Vegeta how could you treat your own son like that?" She started to pace. "Here I was sitting in my lab working on a new prototype when I get a distressed call from Chi-Chi telling me you attacked our son with no care for his well-being,"

Vegeta scoffed, lines of water cascading along the base of his neck. He refused to wipe away the trail of moisture looking for a place to finally settle upon his body.

"Look woman, the boy attacked me and I've told you more than enough times I will not sit back and tolerate his disrespect for me. I am his father and he will respect me or fear me," He smirked. "I'd actually prefer the latter of the two,"

"I will not have my son fearing his own father. That is no way to raise a child in a stable household," Bulma replied as she stood over her husband.

Vegeta immediately cut his eyes up toward his significant other.

"I was raised through fear and mental anguish and look how I turned out," he said.

Bulma threw her arms in the air. "Yes just look how you turned out," Her voice was filled with biter sarcasm, which she quickly regretted.

Vegeta frowned lowering his legs from the couch. He rose to his feet and began stalking toward the woman who brought him a mountain of frustration.

Bulma slowly began to walk backwards as Vegeta loomed in front of her.

"Growing up in fear, fear that I would never live up to the greatness of my father in running an entire planet upon his death, fear of Frieza's wrath and vicious punishment by his hands, it all made me strong in the end. I would be weak and not worth shit as a man if I didn't go through what I did,"

Bulma eyed her husband, feeling the rare emotion flow from around him. She felt the need to embrace him but kept her own emotions in place.

"Vegeta I do not deny that growing up under the word of your father and the tyrant of Frieza that you came out strong. Sometimes you appear crass and severely stern but I know it cannot be helped which is why I never found you at fault for your actions once you became a changed man; a family man."

For the first time since the disagreement began, Vegeta eyed his spouse for the woman that grew upon him and not the nag she first introduced herself to be.

Bulma, noticing the admiration growing in her husband's eyes, decided to continue.

"You raised Trunks to be strong willed and independent on his own terms. He is like you in so many ways that it could be looked on as frightening. Can you deny that he is your son in the truest form?"

Vegeta was silent still, the words of his wife reaching a steady nerve residing within him.

Bulma extended her arms around his waist pulling his firm frame against her ample body. Amidst the talking, she could not deny her growing attraction to her husband's skin resting close against her.

"Can you just talk to him? That's all I ask," She slowly intertwined her fingers around the base of his neck. "Please Vegeta, for me,"

Vegeta smirked, staring into his wife's baby blues. "And what makes you think I want to do anything for you?" His hands began to form against his wife's body.

"Because I can offer to run you a nice warming bath," she replied.

"I took a shower before you started harping at me. I knew that was the only way I would have some peace once Kakarot's harpy told you what was going on,"

"Well if you talk to Trunks then I can give you the best relaxing time you've ever had and more," Bulma cooed against his ear.

Vegeta smiled, pulling Bulma closer to his body, completely enticed by her offering. The pair joined together romantically, their lips touching gently against one another. The embrace coveted them both in a hot hold that neither wanted to extinguish.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Trunks questioned as he closed the front door to his family's home.

Breaking their kisses quickly, Bulma eyed her son, the anger billowing around him made her shiver; his resemblance to his father was uncanny.

"Trunks, dear, are you okay? We were worried,"

"Speak for yourself," Vegeta huffed beneath his breath.

Bulma glanced at her husband with a look of disappointment. She could feel his wall being brought up around him once again.

Trunks frowned, taking small steps toward the living room.

"Oh yeah," he rolled his eyes. "I can see that you both missed me so much that you couldn't stop being gross,"

Vegeta growled and took step toward his son. The feeling of Bulma holding onto his arm might have been the only safety his son had.

_"Damn this boy and his attitude," _

Bulma too could sense the intense tension embedded inside her home, enough was enough.

"You two are going too solve this tonight. I am not going to go another day with you both trying to kill each other, do you hear me?"

Vegeta and Trunks both mumbled beneath their breath, neither completely addressing Bulma's statement.

"Now I'm going to take a relaxing bath then head to bed. When I awake I want this situation solved,"

Bulma sauntered toward the stairs, her footsteps stern and unwavering.

"Woman-"

"-her name is mom," Trunks intervened, cutting off his father directly.

Vegeta raised his arm, shaking his fist angrily.

"This is what I'm talking about. You two fix this or else," Bulma stormed up the stairs, leaving father and son in each other's unwanted company.

"Damn that woman," Vegeta exclaimed.

"My moms name is not woman," Trunks described once again not to Vegeta's delight.

"This will end boy and once it does I can finally get the relaxation I was promised,"

Trunks was unsure what his father was insinuating but he agreed on one aspect of the conversation.

"So are we going to fight in the gravity room?" Trunks questioned.

Vegeta stared at his son, contemplating the thought. He remained silent, walking toward the front door and pulling it ajar.

"Let's go," he said walking out in front of the housing compound.

"Where are we going?" Trunks questioned while standing in the doorway to their home.

Vegeta remained silent as he peeled off into the air toward an unknown destination.

Below, Trunks watched as his father got further and further away. Glancing back at his house he shook his head and took off after his paternal figure, unsure of his location but he remained determined to grant his mothers wishes and fix things once and for all.

**To Be Concluded…**

Review


	9. Chapter Nine: The End?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or any character associated with the series as a whole.

**A/N:** Okay we have reached the end of our tale…I wanted to not play around with this final chapter. One question I asked myself when thinking up this chapter was whether or not Vegeta would come out and tell his son everything about his life. I then had to think of Vegeta, before Buu, after Buu and just Vegeta as a whole. I wanted to get into the scene and finally get some of the answers Trunks desired. I won't say much else and let you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Nine: The End?**

Folding his arms against his chest, Trunks lowered his eyes into small slits while eyeing the form of his father flying a few feet in front of him. The chill from the night air began to nip at his bare arms; the invisible hairs on his arm could clearly stand on their own. He pushed his power forward, moving his small frame closer to his father's, his face still exhibiting his turbulent emotions.

"Where are we going?" he questioned.

Vegeta kept his attention steady while ignoring the question set forth upon him by his son. Pushing himself forward, he increased the distance between them.

"Hey!" Trunks pushed his energy further within his body, continuing to push himself in an attempt to catch up to his father's speed.

Glancing over his shoulder, Vegeta eyed his son and his diligent attempt to reach him. Scoffing, Vegeta expelled a tenth more of his power forward, flying away from his son with more quickness than he originally started with.

Pulling his forearm against his forehead, Trunks slowed his pace as he watched his father drift further and further away, leaving him to wallow in the remains of his spiritual pressure.

"What is his problem?" Trunks lowered his arm and leaned forward. "He's the one who wanted to come out here in the first place,"

Refusing to be left in the dark, Trunks sped off in the direction his father took, hopeful to catch up to him.

"If he thinks he can outrun me than he can forget it. I'll catch up to him. I'll show him,"

A smile surfaced against his face before fading as he pulled his small body backwards. He pushed his arms out in front of him at the sight of his father's frame standing before him without the slightest inkling of movement. Jumping back, Trunks brought his body down low, extending his arms and fists outward in preparation of a potential attack.

"What did you stop for?" the young saiyan questioned, keeping his guard up.

"We're here," Vegeta spoke flatly.

Blinking, Trunks glanced around his surroundings. Nothing spectacular caught his attention, his eyes glancing around the usual scenery of a sandy ground and occasional cliffs strewn throughout the plains.

"W-what? Here? There is nothing here," he spoke as he continued to turn his body around making sure he caught a glimpse of everything within his vision to make an accurate decision.

Vegeta did not stir; his body as ridged as a tall metal pole. He made no sound or gesture while lowering toward the ground below. His feet planted firmly against the dust as he brought his eyes around the area to survey his choice.

"Take a look around boy," he spoke nonchalantly.

Lowering himself behind his father, Trunks turned around, continuing to gaze upon the area.

"Take a look at what? There is nothing out here," Standing up right, he placed his hands firmly on his hips. "If you wanted to fight where no one could see us you could have told me,"

Bringing his arms up against his chest, Vegeta stepped forward, his eyes still viewing the region.

"You have many questions boy and yet instead of asking me directly like the man you pretend to be you attack me without fear of your punishment for doing so,"

"I'm not afraid of you, father," Trunks took a defiant step forward. "You taught me never to be afraid of anyone,"

Vegeta smirked. "You're right about that, son,"

Twisting on his feet, Vegeta charged toward his son, disappearing as soon as his feet touched the dirt below. Trunks had little time to react as Vegeta appeared in front of him with his left arm extended, thrusting his hands around his throat. Gasping, the young boy brought his hands upward, clenching his father's wrist.

"But perhaps you should be afraid,"

Trunks gurgled slowly, feeling the pressure of his father's finger tips press against his flesh. His memory became flooded with the events of earlier, the same tactic in reverse. It brought about a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"I-I won't be afraid of you no matter what," Trunks shouted.

Vegeta chuckled, fully releasing his grip on his son's throat and watching as the child dropped to his feet then jump back, creating a measure of distance between them.

"Come now son, you may not fear me but there is no need to run away from a small attack like that,"

Rubbing his throat, Trunks bit his lower lip, hoping the small twinge of pain could keep him from allowing the tears welling up within his eyes to fall against his cheeks.

"Are you going to cry now? Show weakness? If I taught you anything it was to never show any sign of weakness," Vegeta spat, his eyes furiously drilling a hole in his son.

"Mom says it's okay to cry sometimes when you're hurting. If you tried it maybe you wouldn't be so...so..." Trunks struggled to find the terminology best suited for his father's actions.

"-sadistic? Yes that is a word I am all too familiar with. You beg for the truth but I ask are you sure you are truly ready for what is to fall upon your shoulders, son? You want to know who I am? Who I was?" Vegeta lowered his arms at his side, his stance rather relaxed.

"Yes," Trunks answered, nodding his head as well to emphasis his message. "I want to know why you did what you did at the tournament and why you've never atoned for your actions,"

"Who says I haven't atoned for my actions? You? You have no idea what I've done or said. You watch with your eyes and your eyes only but one day you will realize you cannot believe everything you see," Vegeta rebutted.

Lowering his hand from his throat, Trunks took a step forward.

"Then are you saying what I saw that day was a lie? Goten saw it too, he was there with me,"

"Foolish boy," Vegeta slowly began taking steps forward. "You want me to come right out and say it? Fine, I killed those people without remorse for their lives or anyone else's who even remotely mattered. That day all I could concern myself with was Kakarot and finally showing that I am what I was born to become, the true Prince of all Saiyans,"

Trunks body began to switch between a hardening stance, a way of protecting any on coming attacks and relaxing against his father finally speaking on the events that transpired. He was confused, that much you could clearly see by the boy's awkward actions.

Vegeta smirked, noting the change of his son's behavior. His teetering posture was enough to make the prince want to smile completely but he kept his composure firm.

"Do you know where you are standing?" he questioned.

Glancing around, Trunks began to regain his senses, finding the will to turn his nose upward at his current location.

"Yeah, the middle of nowhere," he replied sarcastically.

Standing less than an inch before his son, Vegeta huffed.

"Still with that damn attitude I see," Pulling back his fist, Vegeta pushed his arm forward into his son's stomach. Extending the same arm, he caught his falling son as Trunks struggled to collect air into his lungs.

"T-this isn't fair..." Trunks spoke, still struggling to regain his tranquility.

Vegeta looked outward over his son's head, off into the distance while still supporting hm in his arms.

"Life isn't fair, boy, the sooner you learn that the better off you'll be. I thought the same thing when I stood right here over seven years ago and watched as Kakarot's oldest brat gained the power I tried and failed to obtain. I took a hit to my pride that stayed with me since my eyes laid witness to it,"

Trunks opened his eyes in surprise. Tilting his head as much as he possibly could, he glanced up at his father.

"You mean this is-"

"-yes, this is where the Cell games were held," Vegeta glanced around the desolate plains.

Stepping away from his father and pressing his hands against his stomach, Trunks took another look around, keeping in mind all that his father was, literally, beating into him.

"So it's Gohan's fault you killed those people?"

Narrowing his eyebrows, Vegeta glanced down at his son, gazing into his innocent eyes. He felt a lump grow within his throat but pushed it back down the passage it had once traveled.

"Do not put words in my mouth, got it? Seeing what I had worked my entire life to achieve surpassed by a mere child pushed me to my limits and it was from that point on I vowed I'd reach that plateau,"

Trunks watched his father, noticing the stern rough behavior he originally showed when they first arrived start to waver as he continued his tale.

"I worked hard for seven years, I even trained you so you could one day surpass Kakarot's brat but the desire still burned within me and finally I was given my opportunity through dark magic and I was not going to turn it away for anything,"

Trunks continued to gaze upon his father with a concerned look of sincerity in his eyes.

"...not even for me and mom?"

Vegeta stared at his son in silence, the same silence the two felt when the question was first delivered earlier in the day. His same hesitation continued to dismantle Trunks' beliefs.

"You were my hero..." Tears began to form against his eyelids again, the pain of his father's lack of loyalty pushing through his brazen attitude.

Frowning, Vegeta grabbed his son by the front of his shirt, lifting the young boy off the ground and holding him within eyes length.

"Do not shed one tear, boy. Crying is for the weak. When you cry you are sending a message to your enemies that you have been defeated. I worked for one of the most ruthless people to rule the universe and he taught me one important lesson, that crying is nothing more than a burden that you cannot afford to have in battle or in life, period. How dare you call me your hero when you don't know something that basic?"

"...dad," Trunks spoke softly, trying to keep his tears at bay.

Staring at his son, Vegeta released the fabric within his fingers, allowing his son to drop before him.

"When I was your age crying led to pain delivered by people who you could never and will never in your life be able to tolerate due to how weak you are. I've made it my mission to keep you on track to surpass anyone, which is all that matters,"

Rubbing his eyes against the back of his hands, Trunks sniffled, continuing to stare at his father.

"But what about me and mom...don't we matter too?"

Vegeta growled_. "That damn question again,"_ He turned his head toward the left. "Sure, you and your mother matter but so does my pride. Remember that,"

Trunks gazed at his father, a smile forming on his face.

"Thanks dad-"

"Knock it off! It looks like I will have to keep you in the gravity room to bring back the son that didn't give a damn about anything. That is the son that will one day surpass me in strength and power,"

Trunks blinked his eyes slowly. _"H-he wants me to surpass him?"_

"You have my potential, kid, but do not mistake me for that soft ass Kakarot. I will destroy you if you ever give me attitude again," Vegeta continued.

Trunks nodded, the smile on his face growing larger. He finally had the answer he desired, even if it wasn't the complete answer; it was more than he thought he'd ever recieve.

"Can you tell me about my grandfather? And what about that tyra-"

"-you talk too much boy. I've decided not to kill you for one night. Don't make me change my mind now let's go. I'm due some relaxation,"

Again, Trunks had no idea what his father was referring to but decided to place a hold on his request, hoping one day he could finally gain all of the answers he needed. For now, he decided, he would have to settle.

"Let's go,"

He watched as his father took to the air slowly, not bothering to look his way. Smirking, Trunks took to the air, somewhat satisfied with how the evening turned out.

_"Thank you for answering some of my questions. I can now truly call you my dad again...but I'm far from giving up on this," _

He laughed softly, pushing his energy forward and followed after his father, deciding the time for questions and answers were over...for now.

Review!

* * *

**A/N:** As you can see, I kept with the idea that as changed as Vegeta turned out to be I really didn't see him allowing a eight year old's attitude to cause him to come out with his complete life story so I hope you enjoyed how things turned out.

Again, thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this story from beginning to the end. I've enjoyed writing this story and I am already thinking of another Vegeta story though it's only in the beginning phase. Stay posted, it might be out at some point.


End file.
